


I'm not heartless

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers team - Freeform, Clint Barton Has Issues, Deaf Clint Barton, Falling In Love, Homelessness, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Love, M/M, Protective Clint Barton, Punishment, Sick Loki (Marvel), Sickness, Sign Language, Tenderness, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Weird Romance, compassion - Freeform, odin is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: More than a year after the failed invasion Clint Barton finds Loki on the streets of New York. Rather than turning the would be conqueror in and handing him to SHIELD the archer finds his heart drawn to his former tormentor. In his compassion he finds more heartbreak and more life than he could ever have anticipated.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Comments: 121
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

His first reaction was that he was dreaming. His second reaction was that he ought to call someone, anyone. His third reaction was to simply stare in disbelief. Because across the street from him, digging through trash were Loki. The very same Loki who had invaded only about a year prior. Loki, who was supposedly locked up in a cell up in Asgard, was digging through trash while dressed in a filthy t-shirt and torn jeans. Shivering in the cold weather while looking miserable. It was because the god looked so pathetic that Clint didn't call anyone. Instead he opted to observe while keeping his distance. After the incident he had been burned as a spy and Shield was no longer a home. Far too many placed the blame at his feet. How could someone like him, with so much training, have allowed himself to succumb to mind control? None of them understood. He had been the first Loki used the sceptre on. Now in hindsight he wondered if that was why his connection to the god had been more... vibrant. After all, no one else had reported seeing memories that were not his own.

That was also one reason he didn't call anyone. Clint followed the Trickster through the streets if New York. Watching him stop at dumpsters and trashcans. Digging for scraps. One or two times someone gave him some leftovers. A bit to drink. Some strips. The last bite of a meal. It was hard to say. The once proud man bowed his head and seemed to say something, maybe he was thanking people. Thanking them for a very small kindness. Loki never set down to beg. Not because he was too proud, probably, but because he tried to keep up his warmth through movement. It was a sad sight. More than once he would lean against a brick wall while coughing. Drawing glares. Finally he reached an old, abandoned warehouse. Hawkeye settled in at a corner, watching but the god never came back out. After a while he followed, looking in cautiously. 

It was empty. Broken windows and dusty. The thick walls protected against the wind and kept a resemblance of warmth inside. On the right hand corner, furthest from the door, Loki was lying on a bed of cardboard. Shivering. Coughing. Carefully Clint came closer until he could see that the black-haired man was asleep. Exhausted. Cold. Without thinking he took off his jacket and draped it over the god. His head was full of questions. He still didn't report any of it.

* * *

The next time he saw Loki the guy was wearing the jacket. Once again rooting through trash. At one point he sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall, only to be kicked by a passerby. Prompting him to get to his feet and shuffle along. Clint figured that somehow the guy couldn't use his weird mumbo jumbo because otherwise he would have used it. From the looks of things the god - former god? - was homeless. Not being from Earth it was unlikely he was familiar with soup kitchens and shelters. Or if he had found them, maybe he had been chased off. Especially if they had recognised him. Unlikely but not impossible. 

Giving up the Trickster trudged his way back to the same warehouse. Collapsing once more on his pathetic bed of cardboard. The fact that he had not noticed Clint confirmed that his magic was somehow compromised. Feeling surprisingly bad for the guy he went into the nearest shop and bought some soup that he asked to be heated. He then tiptoed to Loki, gauging all the time if he was awake or not. Putting down the food the archer made his way to the upper floors. Setting up a nest among the steel beams. The scent from the soup had roused the former god. Looking around in obvious confusion as to where the food had come from he sniffed it before tasting it carefully. Deciding it was safe he began eating it slowly. 

With a clear view Hawkeye could see that his former tormentor was not doing so good. Thin and dirty he was clearly sick. If it was from a bug or his living conditions was hard to say. Once he had finished his food Loki got to his feet, apparently deciding he now had energy to try for a little bit longer. Leaving the container behind. Clint took it with him when he left. 

* * *

There was no way he could have explained his actions to anyone. For the next couple of weeks he would bring stuff to that abandoned warehouse. Either waiting until Loki left or taking advantage of the fact that he was gone. Constantly keeping an eye out in case the former god returned. The first day he build a small shed inside the building, in the corner already used. He then left a sandwich and a bottle of water. From his nest he watched his former tormentor stopped at the sight. Inspecting it while looking around. Trying to see his hidden benefactor. Spotting the food he clearly decided it didn't matter.

The next few days Clint brought only food and beverages. Sometimes something warm, sometimes things that kept in the chill. Each time Loki grew slightly less cautious. Either feeling it was safe or deciding it was worth it regardless. When the temperature dropped the archer made certain to bring over some thick plaids. He even brought a sucky old pillow and a thermos with hot chocolate. Then he spent a couple of hours watching quietly as Loki bundled himself in the fabric while sipping the warm beverages. Clint always brought a thermos after that. He still couldn't explain why he did all this. If he was sane he should have brought the guy in but he didn't. It wasn't like his small gestures did a whole lot of good for the former god who was still thin. Still sickly. Yet he kept at it. Even bought an old mattress at a second hand. It wasn't very good quality and made out of foam. Better than concrete though.

In hindsight he should have remembered that Loki was a strategic. That he of course noticed a pattern and put two and two together. Especially once the gifts got bigger, like the mattress. He was too absorbed that he didn't realise he was becoming obvious. So the day things changed forever Clint was busy placing more blankets in the makeshift shed and adding a flashlight. His hearing aids had just been improved, by Tony Stark no less, allowing to hear better. 

At the sharp intake of breath he paused and looked over his shoulder. Hearing clearly the soft spoken:

"Hawk."


	2. Chapter 2

The All-Father's punishment had been harsh. Despite his testimony about the Mad Titan, spoken under a truth spell, he was punished. A quiet cell he could have handled. Welcomed even. Instead the man who had raised him decided to place a seal on his magic, making him mortal and curse his voice. With time his magic would likely breakthrough the seal but for the time being it was buried so deep that he couldn't use it. That it couldn't protect him. His mortality and the curse was a different matter. If all of that wasn't enough he was cast back down to the very city he had been forced to invade.

At first he got by. It was relatively warm outside and he had a few trinkets he could sell. Changing his Asgardian outfit to one more suited for Midgard helped. He tried. Finding a place to work. To interact with humans. A place to live. There were no use. He wasn't a part of their reality. No papers to show. No name to give. Finally the small amount of money he had ran out. After searching he found the warehouse. Too far away from the wealthier parts of the city the gangs had left it alone. Abandoned. Just like him. As the temperature dropped and his body got wrecked with illness he began to beg. Defying the curse upon his voice, ignoring the pain. To beg. Beg Heimdall to let him come home. Beg Odin to relent. He cried hopelessly for his mother. For Thor. Wishing he could beg the Thunderer to accept him as a brother once more. 

He cried because he was useless. Worthless. Alone.

Then the gifts started to appear. When he first woke up he was startled to find a jacket draped over him. It was warm, soft. No one was around and it was unlikely to be an accident. Not when someone had obviously placed it directly on him. He felt a bit unnerved that someone had been that close and he had failed to notice. Still. The warmth was welcome. Sending a small prayer for his benefactor to the Norns he put it on. For a time he could live a little easier. Until the soup appeared. That was odd. Steam rising. Meaning someone had gone out of their way to buy him warm food.

He left the container. When he came back, it was gone. Suddenly he would find something everytime he came back. The little hut his corner transformed into was startling, the thick blankets a blessing, the mattress an odd addition. Whoever it was, they came everytime he was gone. Did they know who he was? Was that why they never showed themselves? Was it more than one? Finally he decided to find out.

Leaving like always he stuck around. Far away enough that he wouldn't be seen but close enough to see someone enter. Only a few minutes later a man entered the warehouse. Carrying more blankets in his arms. Curious he walked back, making no noise he crept closer to the man. As he got closer he realised that the man felt familiar.

Blonde, a bit stocky. Someone with combat training. He had known this man. Had known him well. Getting closer it hit him. An underground bunker. A man with piercing eyes and impeccable aim. He breathed in sharply. As the man turned slightly, looking over his shoulder Loki spoke a single word.

"Hawk."

* * *

They stared at each other. One calmly and one with growing fear. Clint got to his feet, turning fully to fave the former god. Holding out his hands in placating manner. Loki was starting to hyperventilating, looking faint.

"I'm not going to hurt you", the archer said. "Just take it easy. You can sit down, have something to eat." He gestured to the small meal. The other didn't move. Sighing he took a gentle hold of Loki's arm, guiding him to the mangy mattress. Opening the thermos he poured some soup and gave it to the black-haired man. The familiar warmth obviously made him relax. His breathing returned to normal and he drank from his cup.

"Hawk..." he rasped after a moment. "Why..."

Clint shrugged. He had no answer. Apparently the Trickster accepted this non-comment for what it was and allowed himself to sip his soup. Tiring of standing the archer sat down beside him. Making him freeze before relaxing once more.

"How long have you been on Earth?" he asked and got a shrug.

"Months? Weeks?"

"You don't know, huh... figures. Does anyone knows you are here?"

"Odin." For someone who used to make grand speeches the one word replies were kind of odd. All spoken in the same raspy, almlst pained voice. "Punishment."

"He punished you by sending you here? Your dad had a weird sense of justice..."

"Mortal", Loki pointed to himself. "Mortal." Okay. That explained some things at least. So, it was similar to when Thor first came to Earth. Fucking space Vikings. Only... the Thunderer had not been alone. Especially not in a city where he risked being attacked. He had been in New Mexico for a few days before someone came for him. The Trickster had been alone for _months._ Alone in a place were he risked being killed if anyone realised who he was. They were still cleaning up after the invasion. Speaking of...

"Just tell me this. Yes or no. Did you invade by your own choice?"

"...no." as he had suspected then. Loki tucked the sandwich and the bottle of soda in one corner. Clearly saving it for later. A rough coughing fit wrecked his frame. Clint helped him lie down and wrapped him in blankets until he looked like a burrito. Sighing the former god fell into an exhausted sleep. He didn't know why but Hawkeye stayed. Sitting on the edge of a sucky mattress in an abandoned warehouse with his former master sleeping in a blanket burrito. Even when the shadows began to grow he still didn't leave. And he couldn't explain why.

* * *

"Here", the Hawk handed him a phone. It was simple and looked durable. On the back it said "Stark" so presumably the Man of Iron had made it. "It has my number, you can use it to text me. The battery is like, super good. You can't run out. I wouldn't call though, if anyone recognise your voice they would come after you." Loki turned it over some more. He had his own reasons for not wanting to call. The All-Father had deemed it appropriate to silence him. Not by taking his voice, no. By cursing it. Making every word he spoke be like torture. Horrible pain assaulting his throat. He could manage single word sentences without too much trouble but more than that was just not an option.

"Thank you", he rasped. Not intending to say anything else for now. Barton was no longer sneaking around. Ever since their confrontation the other day the man had openly approached him. Still bearing gifts. The Avengers had seen some battles and naturally that meant Hawkeye. Those days Loki was alone. Keeping out of the way. Hiding. The fighting never reached his corner. There were nothing there after all.

Every time the human came by he brought food. Simple stuff. Because it was Loki's only source of fresh food he rationed it. Just in case. This day it had been a week since Barton's last visit. A bandage around his head spoke clearly of what had happened. An injury. And now he was handed a phone. The message was clear.

"You're welcome", the blond said, picking at his jacket. 

"Why?" Loki's breath came out as a white cloud. It had steadily gotten even colder and he was more than ever grateful for the thick blankets. He didn't get answer. It wasn't difficult to guess the purpose of the phone but he couldn't understand why. Why would his former victim want to keep in contact with him?

Fingers touched his face and he startled. Realising that Barton was touching him while leaning in close. Before he could truly register what was happening their lips had been locked together. His mind blanked. Clint Barton was kissing Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no way he could have explained why he kissed Loki. Considering the pervasive cough it was probably a bad idea. Yeah, _that's_ what he thought about. Not the fact that he had locked lips with someone who was still classified as a super villain. Because he was stupid like that. The black hair was in a sad state but he still combed his fingers through the locks, gently pulling the other even closer. A small sound escaped the former god when he deepened the kiss, using his tongue. A hand grabbed his sleeve. Not pushing him away and not pulling at him. Just holding. As if to say _Okay, you decide_. They tumbled slightly, landing on the mattress as he kept kissing those pale lips. Unfortunately he couldn't ignore the stench. Even if he wanted to go further this wasn't the place to do so.

"When was the last time you showered?" he asked. Loki just shrugged. Probably well aware of just how filthy he were. Another bout of coughing wrecked him and now he tried to push Clint away. Placing a hand on the pale forehead the archer could feel the fever. Determined he rose and took the other's hand, pulling him up. Not letting go he made the former god follow him through the streets until they reached a small clinic. One that just happened to be financed by Starks Industries. 

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"He needs to see a doctor", Clint said while gesturing to Loki who was coughing once more. "And preferably staying a few days."

"Method of payment?"

"Code Legolas." Thankfully she recognised it and fetched a nurse who led Loki away. Hopefully he would get a chance to become clean and get better. He decided to check in on the guy in a few days.

* * *

If there was anyone Clint couldn't easily hide things from, it was Natasha. She naturally started to notice him leaving the Tower for hours on end almost every day. Her assumption though, was that he was seeing someone. As in going on dates. Well aware that his tastes went in both directions she teased him about his new supposed lover. There was no way he could tell her the truth. He let her belive that he had a secret lover. Someone normal who didn't know his real identity. He never mentioned that the one he went to see was Loki. His feelings for the Trickster wasn't love, he could recognise that much. What he felt was desire. A strange kind of desire coupled with a deep need to protect someone who had once enslaved him.

Who had admitted he didn't do it by choice.

Clint returned to the small clinic a few days later, intending to visit. Only to learn that they had made Loki leave only hours after he was admitted. He had been allowed a shower, brushing his teeth and they had washed his clothes. After being given some medicine he was told he was good to go. Angry the archer ran to the warehouse. They were meant to look after him. Give him some respite from, well, everything. 

The former god was sitting in the corner, covering himself with blankets. Breath creating puffs of white in the cold air. As he stormed in the Trickster looked up at him. Surprised. Confused. Catching his own breath Clint walked over to him, sat down and promptly wormed his way inside the tight cocoon. Further confusing the guy. He looked better at least. No longer covered in grime and his hair wasn't a rat's nest anymore. His clothes were still worn but clean. Sitting side by side inside the blankets allowed them to share warmth. Clint could feel the moment Loki relaxed. Even scooting a bit closer, seeking more warmth. It was still a mystery why he spoke so little but the archer had gotten used to the silence.

Without jostling the blankets too much he pulled the Trickster down for a kiss. After a moment the kiss was answered. No other sound than the soft rustling of their clothes as they kept kissing. They toppled slowly onto the mattress. Deliberately. This time they were not interrupted by coughing so maybe the medicine had worked. Clint found himself towering over the former god, firmly between his legs. Their crutches pressed together. A pale redness coloured Loki's cheeks. Diving down the archer captured those alluring lips once more, drawn by green orbs in the increasing darkness. Almost without thinking he ruted against the other, pressing their bodies together. All while exchanging kisses. His clothes were grabbed but no attempt was made to fight him. Instead the Trickster undulated, allowing - seeking - the friction.

They both fell asleep. Still fully clothed, clutching each other. Clint woke up to a painful coughing. It was in the middle of the night. He realised Loki was still sleeping. Coughing in his sleep. The archer didn't fall back asleep. Instead he spooned the former god on his arms. Hoping that his body warmth would be enough to help the Trickster make it through the night without waking. He decided he would try and get more medicine for the other. Somehow. There were after all no one else who could or would help him.

* * *

There had been another big fight. Loki had watched the news footage from a nearby convince store. The owner had allowed him to sit quietly for a while since it was snowing. Someone named Doctor Doom had flooded the city with strange replicas. Prompting the Avengers to respond. He felt guilty about the damage he himself had caused while in the Titan's thrall but this Doom was causing way more casualties than he had ever done. Others had watched as well. Worrying about lived ones. Through the chaos he had tried to spot one tiny human. Once, it would have been easy but then Odin stripped him of his godly powers. Now chaos was as unsettling to him as it was to any mortal.

He tried to see Clint. Knowing that the man would opt for more hidden positions. In this world that had suddenly become so foreign and frightening there were no one else who showed even a smidgen of care for Loki. Except the archer. Who by all right should hate him. Instead he had shown kindness. Desire. The Trickster didn't blame him for not doing more. Especially since he had no obligations in the first place.

What was it like, fighting amidst people with superpowers and technologically advanced armour? Using a bow and arrows, no matter how skillful, had to be stressful. Dangerous.

In the end the Avengers prevailed and sent Doom running. The damage was great. Many had died for nothing. What a waste of life. Where were Thor? They could have used the oaf. Loki could use the oaf. But unlike the humans he had lost his brother forever.

"...Hawkeye was seen transported away. Witnesses from the scene reports that the Avenger seemingly fell from a significant height. According to the official statement Hawkeye is injured but not in critical condition. Further..."

Loki tuned out the news once he had heard everything he needed. Clint had been hurt. Not life threatening but he was unlikely to come visit for a long time. For a moment he thought about the phone he had been given but gave up on the idea. It wouldn't matter anyway. Food would be an issue but it wasn't like the archer had an obligation to feed him.

The snow was falling even heavier by the time he made his way back to the warehouse. In his hand he held a package of stale chips. A gift from the owner of the convenience store. And his meagre dinner. He ate them anyway before burrowing under the mound of blankets. Hoping it wouldn't take too long before he saw Clint again.


	4. Chapter 4

Fucking doctors. He had been kept in the Medbay for two weeks and then on bedrest for another. Winter had arrived with vengeance, newscasts were warning that the homeless would be especially vulnerable. Stark had naturally thrown his money at different charities, which was great, but Clint knew there were one who wouldn't be able to reach that help. So he bundled himself up, brought an extra jacket and made his way to the warehouse. It was stepping into a industrial freezer. The only difference between outside and inside were the lack of snow. A bundle in the corner moved as he tried to close the stupid door.

"Hawk?" Loki's voice was weak and the word was followed by harsh coughing. Giving up on the door Clint headed over to the former god. Inside the shed it was marginally warmer and he hurriedly joined the other under the blankets. They were still for a while. Since the Trickster didn't cough anymore he felt confident in placing a kiss on those pale, slightly cold lips. Like times before they exchanged kisses. The archer slipped a hand underneath Loki's clothes, intending to caress his torso. He paused when his fingers brushed over prominent ribs. Carefully he traced the emancipated body under him. With a feeling of shock he realised that the former god was literally starving to death. All because he had been cast out with nothing.

Green eyes blinked as he withdrew. He began picking up the few things that were worth bringing. The rest could be left behind. Perhaps some other poor sod would find them and use them.

"Get up", he instructed the other, helping him getting to his feet. Clint made him put on the winter jacket before using one of the better blankets to protect him further from the cold. The walk to the Tower took longer than he would have liked but he didn't want to draw attention to them. Not more than they already got. As they reached the tall building Loki stopped, eyeing him in fear. "It will be fine. Come on." Reluctantly the former god followed, wisely covering his head. In the elevator the archer addressed Jarvis.

"Don't tell anyone, not even Stark. This is my personal business."

_"Of course, agent Barton. Do your guest require anything?"_

"Some clothes and basic necessitates. And increase my grocery delivery."

 _"Certainly, agent Barton"_ , the A.I. said. There were no cameras on the personal floors. Only sensors. First order of business was getting Loki into the shower. While he washed up the clothes arrived. Clint made him dress in a pyjamas and bundled him into a bed before making him a simple soup.

He still couldn't explain why he was doing all this.

* * *

Three weeks alone in the warehouse had been lonely. Loki had tried finding the soup kitchens Clint had told him about but without his voice he couldn't ask anyone. Food had been scarce and he had grown lethargic as his cough returned with vengeance. He had nearly begun to believe he had once more been abandoned. Left to die. Instead he was now sitting in a soft, comfortable bed. Clean and warm. Warm soup sat in his belly and Clint was sitting beside him one the bed, reading. How long had it been since he had been able to hold a book? Much less read one. Scooting closer to the archer he tried to read from the page but the angle was wrong.

"What are you doing?"

"Read..."

"You want something to read? Why didn't you just say so? Actually, I've been wondering... why don't you talk more?"

"Can't, Odin cursed m..y vo...i...c...e.." the searing pain became to much. He couldn't breathe, clutching at his throat. Hoping the burning sensation wouldn't last. When the pain subsided he realised Clint was cradling him in his arms. Looking both worried and angry.

"Your dad is an ass", he growled. "I wish I could put an arrow through his eye!"

"Why? Why all this?" 

"Hey, don't speak if it is going to hurt you... I don't know why. It... feels right." the agent hugged him gently. "Why don't you get some sleep? We can figure things out later, when you are feeling better. Okay?"

Loki nodded. He couldn't deny that he was exhausted. Even if all of this turned out to be an illusion he was going to relish it for as long as possible. It felt... good. Safe.

* * *

After two weeks Loki was still thin as a stick. Even though Clint used nutritional supplements provided by SHIELD he didn't gain any significant weight. To make matters worse, his cough had worsened again. Often with spikes of fever that barely went down with medication. The archer realised he had to admit defeat. He couldn't help the former god on his own.

* * *

The knock was steady but not heavy. Bruce turned and blinked in surprise when he saw Barton outside. After his recent injury they had barely seen him. Now he was knocking on the lab door, looking both worried and uncomfortable. Standing the scientist opened the door and greeted the man.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I need your help. It's... private..." That was a bit odd. Then he remembered Natasha telling him the archer had a lover. Maybe he was worried about STD's or even pregnancy. Which didn't explain why they headed to the blond's floor. Before they entered the man paused. 

"You have to remain calm, no hulking out. And don't tell anyone."

"Alright... will you tell me what this is about?"

"You'll see soon enough." With that Clint guided him to the bedroom. A distinct shape told him the bed was occupied. It moved and the person slowly sat up. Far thinner than Bruce remembered the black hair and pale skin was a dead giveaway. Loki. If the god had been anywhere else than with the agent maybe he would have reacted more. Possibly even hulked out. But if the person who had the most reason to hate the guy was hiding him, in his own bed at that, maybe there were more to it.

As if in response Loki started to cough. It was wet and sounded painful. His whole body convulsing with each cough. Bruce took in the glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. Taking note of just how starved the god seemed. He looked at Barton.

"He is mortal right now", the archer said in a soft voice. "I found him on the streets."

"...is this the secret lover Natasha talked about? The one you have been seeing for months?"

"It is not that simple. Can you take a look at him? He has had that cough for months and it just refuses to go away."

"Sure. Hi Loki, I'm sure you remember me, I'm Bruce Banner. I have no intention of hurting you, alright?" The... former... god gave him a blank look and nodded. Tentatively the scientist reached out and placed his wrist on the man's forehead. High fever. Slightly swollen lymph nodes but not alarmingly so. "I need to get some instruments. I will be right back. Clint, can I talk to you?"

They moved into the hall but before Bruce could speak the archer held up a hand, stopping him. "I know what you are going to ask. I... can't really explain it... when he used the sceptre on me there were... feedback... it took me a while to realise where they came from and by then... I... couldn't say anything without sounding crazy."

"I'm more curious how you went from finding him on the streets to making him sleep in your bed. Are you..."

"I don't know what we are... we are something. His dad cursed his voice so he can't talk without hurting."

The scientist tilted his head in confusion. "So teach him sign language. Wouldn't that be easier for you anyway?"

Barton looked like someone had hit him in the head. As if he had just had an epiphany. He had to be fairly stressed if he had forgotten such a simple solution. Groaning he hid his face in his hands.

"I'm an idiot! It's such a simple solution and I missed it!"

"You are just used to being the only one who needs it to communicate. I will fetch the things I need, then I will be right back."

"Thanks. And Bruce..."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, Loki was a natural at sign language. He picked it up without much of an issue. Bruce had run some tests and concluded that the Trickster had the flu. Saying that the former god was lucky he didn't develop pneumonia or something worse. Combined with severe malnutrition and exhaustion it was only natural that he was so sick. One instruction was to make certain Loki was on his feet for a short while everyday, to avoid atrophy of his muscles.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

*I'm fine*, the Trickster signed. *Just tired.*

"You need to keep yourself hydrated."

*A glass of water then.*

"Got it", Clint kissed him on the forehead and fetched some water.

*You are spoiling me.* How Loki managed to be sound teasing while signing was a mystery but not entirely surprising. 

"Get used to it, babe."

*Babe? Am I not a full grown man?*

"You know what I mean, your ass", the archer smiled to take the edge of his words. After all, the other was teasing not snarky or unpleasant. He got a smile in return. Soon the Trickster was asleep, occasionally coughing in his sleep. Though he looked much better after Banner got involved. As he took the now empty glass to his kitchen there were a knock on his door. Clint froze.

"Hey, it's me", Bruce called. Breathing out the blond hurried to open the door and let the man in. "How is he?"

"Sleeping right now."

"That's good. Rest will go a long way to make him feel better. I brought some coughing syrup and wanted to listen to his lungs, just in case."

"Thanks for doing this. I know you must feel uncomfortable."

"Less than I thought actually. Sure, I wish we didn't keep his presence here a secret but I'm happy to help."

"...we can't tell them..."

"Maybe not yet but eventually you will have to. For Loki's sake as well."

* * *

When Thor returned to Earth, it was raining. If it was because of the god or some other reason Bruce didn't know. He had been examining the former god of mischief when Jarvis informed him. His patient had visibly flinched at the mention of his brother, looking scared. Barton gave his hand a squeeze while promising the Trickster he would protect him. It was a weird relationship but Bruce was not going to judge. Loki was quite different from before and obviously very lonely. If having one person care about him would help him, then that was fine.

The Thunderer stood in all his soaking glory, fidgeting with his hammer. Tony was muttering about Thor leaving puddles on the floor while Steve was trying to convince the god to dry off with a towel. Only once they were all seated did Thor speak.

"I have grave news", he said. "Loki is missing."

"You mean he escaped", the engineer said, crossing his arms but the god of thunder shook his head.

"Nay, my friend. I went down to the dungeons with the intention of visiting my brother only to find that he wasn't there. At first I too thought he had escaped and went to my father." Thor sneered in disgust. "He started ranting and let slip the truth. My brother had given testimony that explained his actions, casting them in new light. Despite this my father sealed his magic and made him mortal. Casting him down on Midgard."

Bruce had seen the seals in question. They were similar to question marks and was placed in the inside of the wrists. Seeming to be both part of the skin and completely foreign.

"What new light", Natasha demanded. "And how can you be sure he didn't lie?"

"My brother gave his testimony under a truth spell, he would have been unable to utter a lie. He had been in the thrall of Thanos, the mad Titan. Suffered torture to weaken him and then the sceptre warped him further." The Thunderer started pacing. "Sending my brother here without his magic is cruel. A death sentence."

"Why?" Clint had a passive face. The others likely thought he was silently stewing in anger or suppressing hatred. All while hiding all of his emotions. Especially his true feelings. Bruce had a hard time not feeling guilty. 

"Loki's magic acts as both a weapon and as a protection. Without it he is susceptible to disease and injury in a way he isn't when he has his magic. His seidr can heal wounds inflicted on his body within days and he can walk through plague infested villages without worry. Now he is mortal and powerless. If I can't find him... if I can't find a way to break the seals on his magic... he could die..."

And cue the immense guilt. If it wasn't for the fear he had seen in the Trickster Bruce would probably had blurted out that he knew exactly where Loki was. That he was safe and sound. He didn't say anything and Clint was still expressionless. At least they now knew why the former god struggled to get better. His immune system wasn't used to be doing all the work. Once he was rid of his flu they could start to vaccinate him, preventing the risk of more serious illnesses. Some antiviral medicine was also in order, probably.

"Alright, fine", Tony grumbled. "I keep an eye out for Reindeer Games and have Jarvis run a facial recognition software. If he is anywhere to be found, Jarvis can find him."

Except that Loki was inside the tower itself and had lived in an abandoned warehouse the last few months. It was unlikely he had been in many places where there were cameras. Even traffic cameras wasn't everywhere. 

* * *

A hand was running through his hair. That felt really good. No one had ever done that for him before. Loki gave a pleased sigh and snuggled closer to the warmth he detected. He could hear a soft snort.

"You like that, huh?" Hawk said. "Big brother is here. He is pretty worried about you. But I won't tell him if you don't want me to." The former god opened his eyes slightly. Clint was sitting with him on the bed. Still with his hand in the black hair, scratching the scalp lightly. Did he want Thor to know where he was? He remembered crying and begging for his brother to find him. To save him. Whatever or not the oaf had been aware of his plight it was strange that Heimdall had not informed him. Surely the Watcher could see him now that his magic was sealed? Right. He didn't have an answer.

"No", he murmured. "No Thor."

"Alright, that's fine. But Lokes, I think he genuinely cares for you."

"Maybe." Loki had been missing from Asgard for months. The Thunderer would have to do better. Besides, what if the idiot tried to bring him back? Yes, he missed his mother but if he was brought back what guarantee would he have that Odin wouldn't kill him this time. That was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

His brooding was cut short when Clint started kissing him. The man wasn't supposed to since the Trickster was still ill but Loki didn't care. Being kissed felt really good and he relished in the care it showed. The desire. Whatever the reason behind it ge didn't care. He just was so starved for gentle touches. Closing his eyes he hoped they wouldn't be interrupted by more coughing. Trying to focus on the lips pressed against his own. 


	6. Chapter 6

One week after Thor arrived at the Tower Loki was given an all-clear on the flu he had been fighting. Bruce then insisted they give him some basic vaccines. Thankfully the other Avengers didn't ask any questions about him procuring the vaccines. It was one good thing in a messy situation. Because he was plagued with guilt. Tony was begrudgingly looking for the former god using his technology and Steve kept an eye out for him while out jogging. All while Loki was already in the Tower. Staying with the most unexpected person. Thor was jittery with worry and accidentally zapped people on a daily basis.

Joining the engineer in the lab Bruce heard him muttering to himself about stupid gods and their stupid brothers. On several screens a facial recognition software was running. Tony was becoming very annoyed by the lack of success.

"Hey", the scientist greeted.

"Hi", the brunet muttered. "How difficult can it be to find tall, dark and evil? Sure, it's New York but still!"

"He is not really evil..."

"Whatever. I'm going to find his blue eyed ass and drag it to Thunder Pants and then they can scamper off." 

"Do you really think it would be safe to send them to Asgard?" Bruce frowned while he spoke. Blue eyes? Everytime he had interacted with Loki he had seen _green_ eyes. During the invasion he didn't really have any contact with him except for Hulk smashing him.

"Probably not but do you really want him here on Earth?"

"I don't want to send someone to their death. Especially if they are innocent. Are you sure Loki had blue eyes?"

"Of course I'm sure. He grabbed me around the neck and threw me out a window."

"What kind if blue?"

"Not electric mind control blue if that's what you are wondering. More like a murky kind of blue grey. Why?"

"No... I just seem to recall him having green eyes..."

"I can see the difference between green and blue, Brucie Bear."

Not mind control blue, but maybe influenced somehow. Because he knew for certain that the Trickster had brilliant emerald green eyes. 

* * *

With an all-clear and the vaccines out of the way Clint was finally able to give in to his desires. The former god was very responsive and arched his back as he sucked on a perky nipple. He then licked a stripe from the Raven's navel to his collarbone before kissing and licking the pale neck. A whimpered moan tickled his ear. Smirking the archer pressed their lips together, tongues mingling. Both were painfully hard. Which sucked because they needed to have a conversation. Or not yet. Kissing his way down the pale torso he took the Trickster into his mouth. A strangled noise came from above him and a raspy "Hawk" made him pause.

"What?" he tried not to sound annoyed but he was ridiculously horny.

*You don't have to debase yourself* Loki signed. 

"Debase myself? Why would you..." the pieces fell together. Alien culture. More accurately, patriarchal society with strong emphasis on manliness and physical prowess. "...babe, what's Asgard's view on same-sex relationships?"

*Between women it doesn't matter. Between men... if you prefer to be the submissive partner you are seen as argr.*

"It is seen as what now?"

*Unmanly. Womanly. It is shameful to take a man's member into your body.*

"Wait... so it is fine being the one putting a dick inside another guy?"

*Yes. It is acceptable to be the dominant partner. It is... manly.*

Well... fuck. 

"Lokes, babe... I know we Earthlings are pretty shitty when it comes to same-sex relationships, it is straight up illegal in some places, but at least we don't make a difference between being a top or a bottom. I _want_ to suck you off because I enjoy doing it. When you feel good it makes me happy. I sure as heck won't look down on you for how you like having sex."

*You... like doing that?*

"Babe, I fucking love it."

*How appropriate.* Loki gave him a bit of a smirk and Clint gave him one in turn. *Why don't you show me how much you live it?*

Oh, it was on. Arousal renewed the archer dived down and went to town. The noises he got in response was sweeter than syrup. After a bit grabbed his own member and started to pump while bobbing his head. When they kissed afterwards Loki wrinkled his nose.

*You taste foul.* he signed.

"You are tasting yourself, babe. And it is delicious."

*Midgardians have weird tastes.*

"Whatever you say, Lokes. Hey, about what we talked about before... if you don't feel comfortable doing something, just tell me, okay? I'm a big boy." The Trickster was oddly quiet, both literally and through signs. "Babe?"

*I... I actually enjoy being the submissive partner... even though it drew ridicule and insults.*

"Well, I won't do any of that and if anyone here tries, I will punch them."

*If any of the others find me here that will be the least of my problems.*

"I won't let them hurt you." Clint hugged the other close. He would protect him. Somehow.

* * *

So Tony had caught a few glimpses of Reindeer Games but all the footage was relatively old. Usually the guy was just walking along a street, looking rather skinny. Most of the time, there were nothing. If it wasn't for the fact that his magic was sealed the engineer would have assumed Loki used his mumbo jumbo to hide himself. Instead it was more likely that the guy simply hang out in places without a lot of cameras. Meaning old, abandoned buildings. 

What really took him by surprise was when he came across the fallen god in a clinic that Stark Industries sponsored. There were footage of him entering and leaving. Looking significantly cleaner when he left, clutching a paper bag of medicine. That wasn't the source of Tony's surprise though, it was that Loki had entered the clinic with Barton. The records even showed that the archer had given his code when asked about payment. Somehow he had found the Trickster and instead of turning him in had decided to bring him to a doctor. While it had been almost impossible to track Mr. Crazy, Clint was a different matter. He could track Clint. 

It a couple more hours before Tony managed to pin down a pattern. Bird Brain apparently spent a lot of time just roaming. But once he did find the pattern it was an easy thing to follow. Barton carted around some pretty weird stuff. Planks, blankets. A whole mattress once. Most importantly, he always took that stuff to the same place. An area of abandoned warehouses. At one point he was leaving the same area with Loki in tow, probably to take him to that clinic. How the crazy fucker never showed up on the same cameras was a mystery. Maybe he had kept to the walls?

Just when Tony was about to call Jarvis to ensemble his suit so he could have a look something new popped up. He stared. Unable to belive his own eyes. Because he saw Clint bringing Loki _into the Tower._ And from what he could see, the bastard never left.

"Jarvis, tell the others to gather on Barton's floor. We have a situation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope it is pretty obvious by now that I'm using asterisks to mark when someone is using sign language. It was easier than constantly using italics and it allows me to have a flowing conversation. 
> 
> I freely admit that I don't know any ASL, all sign language I do know is from the sign language used in my country. So I won't be describing any signs out of respect.


	7. Chapter 7

He wasn't sure if he felt like a bully or not. Because on one hand several people ganging up on one person, on the other hand that person was Loki. Who was covering against the wall, arms and hands raised in front of him. As if that would protect him. Steve glanced at the others. At least Tony seemed to share some of his concerns since he held his hands more like "I will only shoot if you shoot" rather than "I am ready to kill you". Natasha had no such reservations. Her gun was pointed blank at the former god. Finger ready on the trigger. Towards a man who, according to Thor was basically innocent and currently completely mortal.

Then again. Loki.

Suddenly Barton stepped in right in front of the Trickster, arms crossed. He glared at them, telling them silently to back off.

"Clint", the female agent hissed. "Whatever he has done to you..."

"Which is nothing", the archer said. "Back off."

"Er... Bird Brain..." Tony raised his face plate. "You do know who he is right?"

"I'm not an idiot. Back. Off." Before things could deteriorate further Banner joined Barton. Barring their way. He deliberately put himself right in front of Romanoff's gun.

"Let's calm down", he said. "Loki is not a threat."

"Bruce..." the engineer faltered when confronted with his fellow scientist. "Why... you... did you _know_ he was here?"

"I did. Clint came to me for help because Loki was sick. It was pretty bad, Tony. He had a flu and was at risk for pneumonia. Living on the streets was literally killing him."

Steve managed a look to the scene behind Banner. Barton had knelt down in front of the former god, talking to him softly. Rather than answering Loki made gestures. Sign language based on the few signs the soldier recognised. Was there something wrong with his voice? The archer helped the other to his feet. He was visibly unsteady and horribly thin. There were signs he had filled out recently, meaning he had been even thinner. Seeing this Tony also relaxed, deciding to call off his suit. Bruce wasn't budging so Natasha reluctantly holstered her gun.

Only then did the last member of their team step forward. Thor looked like he didn't know if he was going to be angry or sad. His blue gaze was locked on his brother.

"Loki", he said softly. Making the man in question flinch violently. Shaking the former god deflated and tears started rolling down his cheeks. Like he was exhausted and couldn't take it anymore. To their surprise Clint gathered the taller man in his arms and held him close. Petting his hair soothingly. 

"Okay... what's going on?" Tony demanded.

"Loki was not responsible for the invasion", Banner said. "Tony... his eyes are green."

They were? Looking closer Steve could see Bruce was right. It was kind of obvious once you saw it. A brilliant emerald colour. Barton guided the former god the the sofa, sitting him down.

There would be a lot to iron out.

* * *

His head hurt and he wished he could just go to sleep. The Avengers were still babbling around him but he didn't have the energy to listen. Clint had an arm around his shoulders and he rested his head against the human's shoulder. Occasionally he felt the vibration of his lover talking but he had stopped listening. Only to jump when a large hand took a hold of his wrist. A gentle hold but still not welcome. Jolting out if his daze Loki realised he was looking at Thor. The brother he had cried for so many times. Now the oaf had a sad expression and thumbed his wrist in a manner he likely thought was soothing. Attempting to free his arm subtly did nothing. He no longer had the strenght to get out of Thor's hold. Panic raced in his chest and his tried to pry himself out of the grip to no avail. As usual the Thunderer didn't notice anything. 

"Hey, let go of him", the archer snarled and pushed at the much bigger fist. "Can't you see you are making him uncomfortable?"

"What?"

"I said let go of Loki. He doesn't like you gripping his arm." Surprisingly Thor listened and loosened his grip enough for the Trickster to pull free. He winced and the red mark around his wrist. His brother had probably not intended to hurt him but he had anyway.

"Loki..." the oaf said. "I'm so sorry... I didn't realise... but why..."

"Well, you said it buddy", Stark said. "Baby bro is currently mortal and mortals are more fragile than gods." Which was true but it still galled to have it thrown in his face. Swallowing Loki looked away in shame.

"Hey, none of that", Clint murmured and caressed his cheek. "You have nothing to be ashamed of babe."

"Um... huh... so... you two are dating then", the obnoxious mortal said. "Dang Bird Brain, you move quick. Catching such a handsome fella."

"Shut up, Stark. You were ready to write him off as a nutcase just an half an hour ago. Don't pretend."

"I would like to hear from Loki himself", the soldier said. "They say you wasn't behind the invasion. Can you tell us who was? Do we need to worry about him?"

"Eventually you will", the Trickster rasped.

"That's not enough. You need to tell us everything you know."

"You wouldn't undeh..." Loki cut off as his throat flared and he started coughing. A wet, rossling sound. "Understand... ghg..." The pain grew worse, he bent forward struggling to breath. Clint had already seen the effects of the curse and started clap his back rhythmically until he could cough up a gloop of blood.

"Oh... okay. That's disgusting", Stark said. "Is he still sick?"

"Its a curse", Banner explained. "His dad placed it on his voice. It causes him pain when he speaks and if he tries to force it... well..."

The Captain looked guilty and stared at his feet. He clearly didn't enjoy inflicting pain on others. A good man, he remembered, was why he had been chosen for the potion. Loki coughed another gloop. His head was pounding. The flu was gone but his body was still rather weak.

*I feel exhausted*, he signed.

"Let's get you to bed", his lover said. "We can... talk... more later." No one argued with him.

* * *

With Loki safely tucked into bed Clint chased the other Avengers out of his apartment. Together they headed to the common floor. There he went directly to the bar and got himself a drink.

"Right", Stark muttered. "Good idea. Mind telling us why you decided to hide a war criminal in _my_ Tower? Where did you even find him?"

"I found him freezing and starving on the streets of New York."

"So you decided that bringing him here was a good idea?"

"Not at first. Initially I just wanted to keep an eye on him and then just help him out."

"Your secret lover", Nat said, clearly displeased. "You were seeing him all this time." It wasn't a question. He didn't deny it.

"The staff created a connection", he said instead. "I started having... dreams... memories that were not my own. Memories of terror, pain. Torture. I knew things were... wrong..."

"You took him to a clinic", Tony pointed out.

"That was after a while, at first I just brought him stuff. You should look into that clinic by the way. They were supposed to help him and instead they kicked him out. Could have killed him."

"I did wonder why you decided to log a mattress across town. I guess he had sat up shop in an alley or some abandoned warehouse?"

"Warehouse. I didn't have a plan, okay. Just... after that battle where I was forced into bedrest after two weeks in the hospital? When I came back to find him he was really sick and so thin he could barely walk. So I brought him here."

"And that's when he asked me for help", Bruce supplied. "Not at once but shortly after. I can attest that Loki was in a very poor shape. Still is. It is like his body can't decide if it should burn everything he eats or store it. Making his weight go up and down when he can't afford it to swing like that."

"It's the seal on his magic", Thor said quietly. "As a sorcerer Loki use food to replenish his seidr. With the seal..."

"His body can't tell if he is supposed to replenish his magic or store the calories..." the scientist filled in. "But how did he... you know, avoid starvation before?"

"We were raised as princes and he is, was, one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Nine Realms. He always had plenty of food available to him. With his magic free he could also stop it from consuming energy when it wasn't needed. Loki has never been anything but lean yet I have never seen in such a state before. I can only assume his magic tries to burn through the seals almost constantly and since he can't control it..."

He had no way of stopping the near constant drain. No wonder he was so tired. Clint felt angry at Odin. Experience told him that the king was well aware of the consequences of his actions. This wasn't justice. He wanted his adopted son to suffer, then die. Alone and miserable. Well, not if Clint had anything to say about it.


	8. Chapter 8

"They are trying to find someone here on Earth who knows anything about magic", Clint told his lover as the man finished his soup. Setting the bowl down Loki signed in reply.

*Have they contacted the sorcerers?*

"Wait, what?"

*The Masters of the Mystic Arts? There is one branch here in New York.*

"So there _are_ magic peeps on Earth!" The Trickster chuckled at his expression, taking his hand in a soothing manner. Heart bursting the archer pulled the other close and peppered his face with kisses before landing on pale lips. The tray clattered ominously. Pausing Clint allowed Loki to put it on the nightstand before diving right back in. His hands went straight under the soft fabric of his lover's shirt. He was pleased to feel some proper flesh beneath the skin instead of bone. Pale hands pulled the piece of clothing off, offering up unmarked expanses. A clear invite.

One he accepted gladly. Kissing, licking and caressing the pale skin. Marking it. Pulling off his own shirt the archer felt chill hands touching him, tracing muscles and scars. He paused for a moment. Loki was looking at him in a soft wonder. As if he couldn't believe someone still wanted him. Green eyes admired his body. The kiss that followed made the Trickster moan into his mouth. Tugging at both of their pants Clint tried to undress them completely. Huffing a laugh his lover helpfully took of his own pants and underwear. Leaving him gorgeously naked.

"Man. Babe, you are making me lose my mind", he breathed.

*In a good way?* Loki teased. *The horror.*

"Right", snorting the blond kissed a trail down to the now swollen member. He gave it some kisses and licked it a few times before straightening. With practiced ease he opened a drawer and pulled out some lube he had bought earlier. Squirting some into his hand he bent down again. As he started going down on the former god he prodded his fingers lower. Finding the puckered entrance. A surprised noise came from above him when one slicked finger slid inside. Now moan after moan filled the bedroom. After a little while Clint let go of the member and focused on stretching that entrance. Feeling the muscle give and relax. Good. He looked up and Loki looked decidedly debauched. Black hair spilling out over the white sheets. Rosy patches across the pale skin and pupils almost swallowing the iris.

"Babe, do you want this?" the archer asked. In response his lover nodded enthusiastically. No one could argue that he didn't have consent at least. While Loki as a god had had lovers it would probably be a very different experience now that he was mortal. Which was why Clint pushed inside slow and carefully. Watching for any sign of pain or discomfort. He bottomed out without problem and bent down for a kiss.

"Clint", the Raven rasped. Despite the roughness of his voice there were something warm in it. Something that made his heart quiver like an arrow on its target. Keeping their lips as close as possible he moved. Without rushing. Intently. It felt amazing. He had been with guys a few times before and he had enjoyed giving the occasional blowjob but nothing like this. His lover couldn't talk but he was still vocal. Responsive. Constantly seeking that connection.

It was the best sex he had ever had. Period. And it was good. Really good. As they panted while coming down from their post-orgasm high he pulled Loki into his arms. Heart filled with emotions he couldn't put a name on.

* * *

For someone as smart as Barton was, not as smart as Tony himself but few were, he was also rather stupid. The engineer had made a fleeting comment about the archer and his "guest", making the blond admit they had started to have sex. Which, okay. He could see the appeal. When Loki wasn't forced into invading he seemed to be a decent guy and was pretty attractive. But having a fuck and being intimate was not quite the same thing. The difference boiled down to a difference in the emotions behind the act. A tumble in the bed could be fun but that's was all it was.

From the things Clint told Tony, this was something different. Something more. And apparently Bird Brain was too much of an idiot to see it.

"Look, I'm not really good at all those emotions kind of things", the engineer said, fiddling with his tools. "But it sounds to me like you are in love with him."

"In love", Barton said.

"With Loki. And since he is apparently innocent that's not really an issue."

"I'm not in love with Loki. Don't be ridiculous." The archer fidgetted and was visibly uncomfortable. There was so much denial that any therapists would have had a field day. It wasn't that Tony couldn't understand. When you started out as enemies, or forced allies was perhaps more accurate, it was quite the loop to be find yourself falling for the one who hurt you. Even if he had been hurt even worse and acted due to force. However...

"If Bruce told you Loki could never have sex again, would you throw him out?"

"What? No!"

"What if he could still stay at the Tower, would you make him leave your floor? Would you avoid him?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Why are you asking me this?"

"If you were only feeling desire for him, that would be all you'd care about. But you don't. You want more than just sex. Ergo, you are in love with him."

"That's..."

"I get it, alright? I get it. Loki was the big bad. The guy who screwed you over. Only, he wasn't at fault. You saw him at his lowest and decided to help. Along the way you found something. Maybe that connection of yours allowed you to see a glimps of who he is and you feel attracted to that."

Tony turned away from the archer. He really wasn't good at this. What did he know about love? The only one he had had a steady relationship was with Pepper. Still had, thankfully. Back during his days at MIT he had small crushes on a number of people. Including Rhodey. Seeing Steve for the first time sent a jolt of attraction down his spine - geez, thanks Dad - but that was all it was. Relationships were... something he sucked at.

"What does it says about me if I'm in love with Loki", Clint said, sounding pained. "People would talk about Stockholm Syndrome and shit like that. Or that I've mistaken compassion for love."

"I don't think compassion and love has to be mutually exclusive. Also, you fell for him _after_ he returned to Earth. You falling for him makes you human", the engineer fiddled with a wire. "And no one will blame you for that."

* * *

Watching his brother join the team for dinner and movie night should have made Thor happy. Instead it filled him with guilt. He had left his baby brother to his fate, lost in anger. Which had allowed his father to cause so much damage. Loki himself ate the food happily and used his hands to converse with Barton. The archer had the softest smile on his lips and seemed unable to stop himself from reaching, touching. Rarely had anyone paid the Trickster such attention and it was obvious he relished in it.

Because he really couldn't eat and converse at the same time Loki got a bit left behind in the conversation. Yet his shield brothers, and sister, made an effort to include him.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Stark asked. "Who's turn was it again?"

"Mine", Captain said. "I found this one named Ever After."

"Ugh. Cap, that's just a non-magic version of Cinderella! So boring." Loki made some gestures. Stark, Barton and Lady Natasha seemed able to follow what he said. "Cinderella is a classic fairy tale. Poor orphaned girl gets bullied by he evil step-mom and step-sisters until all young women are invited to a ball. Cinderella is stopped from going, a fairy godmother arrives and helps the girl get the prince. Then they lived happily ever after. The end."

Thor scratched his beard. The story was vaguely familiar. Like something he had been told before. Only...

"Didn't you help some poor lass from Vanaheim once, brother?" he asked. "An heiress whose father died and his new wife tried to take all the riches. There was a great celebration and the widow tried to make her daughters the heirs instead of the young woman by bringing them instead. You just happened to be there and learnt of this, thus deciding to help through some mischief."

The Trickster made some gestures and the archer interpreted. "He says that happened here on Earth. Not that other place. Oh, and the widow tried to marry her daughters to the king of some place. Huh... that does sound like Cinderella actually. You didn't happen to transform into a talking bird and say stuff like 'blood in the shoe'?"

Loki gave his lover a look that said: 'How did you know that? Were you there?'

Stark burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. "Oh my gosh, _you_ were the fairy godmother! Rudolph, you ended up as a fairy tale! We _have_ to watch the Disney version. I can't wait to see your reaction! Oh, oh! Did you transform a pumpkin into a carriage and made the time limit midnight? Like, the magic ended there?"

Thor watched his brother give the human an affronted look and shoved a forkful into his mouth. Probably feeling insulted at the suggestion that his magic would have run out before he wanted it to. Maybe it would be interesting to watch a mortal interpretation of his brother's exploits. He also wondered how many _other_ stories Loki had accidentally created over the centuries.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not at my usual speed of updating for several reasons. One being that I've recently started a form of work training, basically me getting used to be working after a long period of unemployment. Thus being a bit busier than before and more tired as a result. There are other reasons as well. But! I'm not sick. Nor am I at risk for illness.

Tony was silently snickering over Loki's expressions as he read a collection of fairy tales. It was a book with stories written down by the Brothers Grimm. Apparently the former god had featured in a few other stories beyond Cinderella and it was hilarious seeing his reactions. They were in the lab, working on trying to find the wizards that was supposed to living in New York.

"Hey, mind throwing a man a bone over here?"

*I'm not holding any bones*, the Trickster signed.

"I mean, do you know anything that could help us find these wizards?"

*Not really. I've had little to no contact with them. I do know which cities you can find the Sanctum Santorum but that's it.*

"Sanctum Santorum... sounds like a spell from Harry Potter..."

*Oh, please. Those books are horrible.*

"I thought you would like them, with them containing magic and all that?"

*Magic can be many things. I just don't find them particularly enjoyable. I much prefer the Diskworld novels.*

"You like Terry Pratchett? We just became best friends! I love his books!"

*We are not best friends, Stark. You can barely stand me, don't pretend otherwise.*

"I'm sorry I was an ass, alright. You are not that bad. Just... stop fighting me. You _do_ want your magic back, right?"

*Of course.*

"Then let's work together instead of egging each other on. Alright?"

*Very well.*

* * *

It was a bit disturbing to realise just how many stories had been made based on his actions in the past. Even if quite a few of them had been sanitized severely. The story of the little girl in a red hood for example. There had been no wolf involved. And no kind little grandmother. In reality it had been a small girl who had been kidnapped by a man named Vargas. Who had been notorious for his unsavoury behaviour. Preying on young children. Not eating them as the wolf in the story, something far worse in Loki's opinion. He had spent a couple of centuries in central Europe during this time, wanting to escape Asgard. Most people had known him as a type witch. 

Why, yes, he _did_ read the story of Rumpelstiskin, thank you very much. And no, he never demanded someone's first born. Why would he bother doing that?

Either way, the parents of the girl had approached him and asked for his aid. Which he gave. He went to Vargas little cottage disguised as an elderly wom...an...

Loki groaned and his face in his hands. How many of these stories had decided to star him as a woman? Not a shapeshifter or even as a witch. No, he was depicted as kind little ladies. With the exception of the Briar Rose story. He had not cursed the poor girl, he had helped her escaping the abusive king that assaulted her in her sleep.

"You okay there, Babe?" Clint asked and slipped an arm around his waist.

*No. Your fairy tales are insulting!*

"I still think it is kind of funny that you basically inspired all of the old fairy tales. That's quite unexpected."

*Except that I apparently was a woman in all of them.*

"Nah, just makes in funnier." Loki elbowed his lover lighty in the ribs but the man just snickered and kissed him. "We will help you get your magic back. Then you can inspire several new stories."

*No thanks...*

The archer chuckled and pulled the former god closer, giving him another kiss. Melting into the kiss the Trickster tugged carefully at his lover's clothes. Hoping Clint would be willing to do some more. Grinning the human chucked his sweater over his head and nearly tackled Loki down, towering over him.

"Had something like this in mind?"

"Yes", the Raven rasped. Combing his fingers through the short, blond hair, Loki marvelled at the warmth in those grey eyes. To think that he had chased the storm clouds away for an unnatural blue. Even if he had not acted by choice. Warm lips attacked his neck, kissing, sucking. Leaving marks like a necklace. His own shirt was soon discarded and callused fingers traced his skin. Had he not been mortal, there was no way a human could leave behind marks like that. But he wasn't a god anymore. Possibly not ever again.

Chasing the thought from his mind he focused on the man on top of him. The sofa was fairly big but not really good place to get wild. Not to mention that it was in full view of from the door. It didn't bother Loki but it might bother Clint. Who was busy working on their pants, impatiently tugging on them.

"I don't have enough hands", he muttered to himself while sitting up long enough to open his belt and pull down his jeans, half crawling out of then while attacking Loki's belt and zipper as well. The former god huffed a laugh and helped. His lover fished a small bottle of lube from a pocket, pouring the content into his hand. He saw the eyebrow raised in amusement and shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared", he said. The Trickster saw through him of course but didn't mind at all. Not in the slightest. If Clint had joined him on the sofa with sex in mind he was okay with that. 

Moaning Loki felt himself being worked open. One benefit of being made mortal was his increased sensitivity. Godly endurance and resilience meant a decrease in sensation as well. It took a whole lot more to make him feel pleasure. Now on the other hand he could indulged in his pleasure. In being prepared carefully so he wouldn't get hurt. In feathery touches and a teasing tongue. He relaxed and let his lover, his Hawk, work him open.

Their lovemaking was hot, frantic and glorious. The sofa forced them to hold onto each other. Loki had both arms and legs wrapped around Clint's back while being pounded into. Gentle and sensual sex had its place for sure but sometimes you wanted something more intense. This was such a time. Moaning and whining the Trickster wanted more of the strong thrusts. His Hawk obliged happily.

The orgams was intense and Loki almost felt like he would pass out. Mind going blank. Did he enjoy a bit of roughness during sex? Apparently. Still seated to the hilt Clint panted harshly, trying to catch his breath, when they heard a noise from the door. Stark and Banner stood in the doorway, having walked in unexpectedly. 

"I _soooo_ didn't need to see that", the engineer complained. "Gah, I want to bleach my eyes!"

"Tony", the doctor admonished while chuckling. "I did tell you we should knock. You can't complain about walking in on them."

"You see that sofa? The one they have covered in bodily fluids? That's Italian leather. That _I_ bought. Did I mention it is covered in naughty juices? Because it is freaking covered in naughty juices!"

"Did you guys need anything or do you intend to keep looking at us like we are doing a live show?" Clint snarked.

"We think we have found the wizards living in New York. But we would like to bring you with us to find out", Banner said. "If nothing else, you Loki would be able to warn us if it feels weird or wrong."

*Sure*, the Trickster signed. *When I'm not in the middle of being fucked in my ass.*

Both scientists fled, slamming the door behind them. Loki grinned. He could still mess with mortals. Magic or no magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Their visitors were anticipated. She had known they would come sooner or later. The small group stumbled as reality bent around them. Going from standing outside the door to inside. Studying them she calmly poured tea and offered it. Unsurprisingly they peered into the drink in suspicion. First to drink was the man known as Doctor Bruce Banner. Just as she had known he would be. A glimpse into the future was often powerful. Yet her eyes never truly left the tall man who calmly sipped his tea, his delay being due to the beverage being hot.

"Um", Tony Stark said while looking around, trying to find who was in charge. He didn't dismiss her as that person but didn't assume it was her either. Interesting. "Not to be rude or anything but who are we supposed to talk to?"

"That would be me", the Ancient One said. "I already know why you are here."

"That was quick", a stocky blond muttered. Clint Barton. "Can you help him?"

"I would have been reluctant to do anything, given Loki's most recent interaction with Earth. If it wasn't for your actions in ancient Europe."

Loki blinked and gave her an odd look. Then he narrowed his eyes, studying her intently before putting down his tea and make gestures. 

"He is asking if you are the Ancient One", Barton said. "I'm guessing that's a title..."

"Odin interfered with your voice as well I see", she said. "And yes, I am the Ancient One. I have seen many centuries in my lifetime and heard of the many people you helped."

The former god was still far from relaxed but he extended his hands nonetheless. On each wrist a mark was visible. She touched then lightly, she had expected them to be runes as were usual for Asgardian magic. But these were glyphs. Probably on purpose. After all, the Trickster had quite the reputation. 

"Can you help him?" the blond asked anxiously, shifting his feet.

"Not as you might hope. However, I can disrupt the spell placed on his magic. It would allow his magic to return slowly over time until he can break the spell completely."

"Do it", Loki rasped and winced in pain. So. A glyph was used to silence him. The Ancient One was not particularly fond of glyphs in magic. They were crude and lacked subtlety. She wouldn't be able to disrupt it. Because it had likely been placed in a way that very few would be able to see it.

The disruption itself was a simple thing. She stroked her thumbs across the glyphs. Causing a thin line to appear. From the expression on the man in front of her, the effect had been immediate. He smiled slightly and bowed his head an inch.

It was good enough. 

* * *

The magic was nothing more than a small trickle compared to the power he used to command. After months without it however even that trickle was enough to make him feel whole. A green thread whispered over his skin as he let it look for minor injuries he had gotten during his time on Midgard's streets. Mostly scars and the like. He had just managed to heal some of the damage his cough had done to his lungs when he heard the door open and close.

"Honey, I'm home!" Clint had become quite chipper after their visit to the Sanctum. The archer was genuinely happy for him. Entering the living room he swept Loki into a kiss before continuing to the kitchen. "I got us some ice cream. Maybe we can have a movie night? Like a date, just the two of us in here. SHIELD doesn't know you are back yet and I rather keep it that way until you have more magic."

Chuckling to himself the Trickster shook his head. His lover had been very kind to him and very generous. Loki wanted to do something to show his gratitude. An idea formed. The archer came back out from the kitchen, whistling.

"What do you say, Babe?"

*That sounds lovely*, the former god signed. As he made to sit down he faked a slight wobble. Nothing big but it was enough for the famed hawked eyes.

"Are you okay?"

*I feel fine*, Loki signed while showing a slight tremor. Making it look like he was just starting to become tired.

"Looks like you could use some rest before our date."

*I'm fine.* Just the smallest of defiance and a bit of a pout. *You have been gone for hours.*

"Who said anything about you resting alone? Come on, Babes. Let's go lay down."

* If you insist.* On the outside he made sure to look slightly annoyed while on the inside he was whooping and dancing happily. He even made a show of accepting that lying down together was indeed a good idea. Resting his head on Clint's torso Loki did almost fall asleep from the sheer comfort. To keep himself awake he petted the human, working his hand downwards. Letting his fingers work themselves under the archer's shirt. Tracing the muscles was almost enough to make him forget his original goal. His lover was quite... delectable. At least he appreciated the attention since he took to caressing the Raven's black hair.

It was hearing the human starting to fall asleep that prompted him to keep going. They could take a cozy nap later. With deft fingers and a small bit of magic he managed the botton on Clint's jeans and pulled down the zipper. In slow, almost lazy movements he began stroking the member on top of the underwear. Wanting the touch to appear casual. A huff told him his lover was no longer falling asleep. Good. Still keeping his movements slow he increased the pressure slightly. Loki was very pleased to see the other respond nicely. He gently lifted the underwear off, setting the swollen member free. Now with skin to skin contact he increased the speed ever so slightly. The hand in his hair fell away and he used this to worm his way down.

As he settled between his lover's legs the archer sat up a bit, leaning on his arms. Despite Asgard's stigma Loki did have some experience. The elves of Alfheim was not nearly as... conservative... as the two godly realms. They had a very different meaning to his nickname of silvertongue.

"Fuck!" Clint exclaimed as the Trickster sucked the thick shaft into his mouth. "Loki... ah... fuck! That's good. That's so good, babe! So good!" Smiling - and he knew his lover felt it - he put his tongue to work. It was his personal opinion that simply bobbing up and down, trying to deep throat, was boring. Unnecessary. If that was all you were going ti do, what was the point? He blamed poorly written erotica for the lack of imagination. Did Midgardians read erotica? Or did they have a different way of arouse themselves?

Apparently his lover was a bit overwhelmed because he trashed in pleasure and kept making loud noises. Begging him to keep going. A good thing he did. Otherwise Loki might have stopped out of concern. So, overwhelmed but not against. So far, so good. 

Taking the member deep into his mouth he made the tip of his tongue a point that he pressed against the underside of the lenght while slowly sucking on his way up. A rather guttural noise came from above and the archer's hips stuttered. The former god was familiar enough with this reaction that he wad ready when Clint came hard. Spilling into his mouth. Panting hard his lover was glaring at him without heat.

"You minx! You planned this!"

*Of course. I have to stay true to my nature.* The glare melted away to a laugh. Pulling him down the human kissed him. Seemingly unperturbed by the probably foul taste. *I have some of my magic back.*

"Oh yeah? I'm happy for you, babe. Maybe you can show me a trick or two later."

*Why wait?* Grinning wickedly Loki used the small trickle to restore stamina to Clint. A certain part responding accordingly. 

"You! Minx!" The archer laughed and rolled them over. "You better be prepared for me when you play around like this!"

*Now you are talking dirty.* Loki pulled his lover down for a kiss, using his small amount of magic to rid them of their clothes. He didn't want to waste a second.

As they dozed afterwards Clint murmured three very precious but also very unexpected words.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this. Things are... rough in more ways than one right now so my energy is not very high.

Three little words. So simple yet so significant. And he just blurted them out. Without any thought or caution. Before actually saying them Clint had not allowed himself to think about it. Faced with it he could admit they were true. He were in love with Loki. A lot. Going by the wonder on the Trickster's face, this had not happened to him before. Which was just freaking sad. The former god insisted on snuggling up to him all the time and shower him with affection. Hugs and kisses.

"You look happy", Natasha noted as they sat down for a beer. "Did something good happen?" The two assassins had not spoken a whole lot since it was revealed that Loki lived in the Tower. For the most part she kept herself emotionless and just watched. Today, however, Stark and Banner had practically snatched the Raven to their lab. Wanting to study his magic and talk space science. Since it was a sign they were starting to like the guy, it was a good thing. 

"You could say that", Clint replied casually. "Things are pretty good."

"...with Loki. I assume the whole thing is casual. Nothing serious."

"And if it is? Serious?"

"Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

"Nat, he didn't have a choice. It wasn't like he targeted me specifically. I just happened to convenient."

"Is it serious? Clint..."

The archer sipped his beer, thinking of those three little words. And then another set of three little words. So simple yet containing so much meaning. Not to mention vague.

"I am", he said finally. "Don't know about him bit I am. If he wants me, that's good enough."

"And if he isn't serious?"

"Come on, Nat. He is a former god. He has lived for over thousand years. Sure, currently he is mortal but nothing says it will stay that way. For all we know, his mortal state is temporary. If that's the case, he will live for another four millennia. There is no way I can match that. So I will take what I can get."

* * *

*An interesting theory but that's not how it works*, Loki signed to them and smirked. Bruce was smiling to himself as he watched Tony's frustration with the former god. They balanced each other surprisingly well. It amazed both humans that their new friend seemed to qualify for the epithet genius in a way that surpassed them.

"Magic", the engineer mutters. "You are breaking the laws of physics!"

*Or maybe you simply don't know them all.*

"Whatever. So, you and Bird Brain are doing good? Beyond, you know, fucking?"

Loki's face soften in a way neither man has ever seen before. Becomes gentle. *He said he loves me*, he signs. *I am willing to believe him.*

"You are willing?" Bruce asks.

*No one has ever told me such before. I have a hard time believing it. But I'm willing to do so.*

"Oh..."

"Geez, what kind of crappy place is Asgard?"

"Tony..."

"Come on, Brucie Bear. Even you have to admit it stinks." The other man has a point and from their companions expression he is quite spot on. Sensing the tension they all make an effort to change the subject. 

Then a while later Loki taps Tony's shoulder. *I know it is presumptuous but I was hoping I might be able to borrow some money. Though I guess gifted would be more accurate considering I have no means of paying it back.*

"Uh... sure... just... why?"

*I wish to gift something to Clint, to show my appreciation for everything he has done for me. Something more... substantial than bedsport.*

"Why don't you break some more natural laws and become pregnant? Give him a baby." The former god glared at the engineer.

*If I had all of my magic and wasn't currently a mortal I could possibly take the shape of a woman while retaining the shift for the duration of a pregnancy. But since neither of those are possible right now that is not an option. If you don't wish to lend me money, just say so.*

"Who said I'm not giving you any money? Jarvis, do I have any cash lying around somewhere?"

_"You have a bunch of hundred dollar bills in your left drawer at the other work table."_

"...why the heck do I have money in the workshop?"

Bruce was actually sitting by that very table and opened the drawer. There was indeed cash inside. It looked almost like Tony had dumped whatever was left in his pocket after a fancy party or something. The scientist pulled out a handful of the bills and gave them to the Trickster. Who smiled gratefully before wishing them goodbye and left.

"Huh... that's more money than I expected. Oops?"

"Poor, poor billionaire."

"Shut up."

_"Sirs... Director Fury is at the penthouse and he is requesting you all to meet him."_

"Oh crap..."

* * *

Armed with the generous amount of money given to him by Stark Loki set out to find out to find something for Clint. If only he could figure out what would make the man happy. The archer was a man of few needs. He mostly used uniforms and his few casual clothes were basically sweats. Beyond his bow he wasn't materialistic. In bed his lover was invested and knew how to enjoy himself. He was also fairly calm, not particularly interested in experimentation. 

If there was one thing that stood out it was Clint's appetite for food. He loved food. Not anything fancy but rather the greasy, very unhealthy, foods they often ordered after a battle. Loki had expressed a worry for the archer's health and surprisingly the man had started to ear less unhealthy foods. Not to mention drinking less beer.

Meaning he still didn't have any idea what to get his lover. That was until he passed a jeweller. In Asgard, gifting a ring to someone was showing your regard and appreciation. The former god knew Midgard viewed such a ring in a different manner but if he explained, surely Clint would understand. Even if the human loved him, it was too early in their relationship to make such commitments. Entering the shop Loki looked over the selection of rings. He had a pretty good idea of the correct size. To his delight he found a ring made of white gold with a sizable emerald embedded. The ring was clearly made for a male as it was broader and flatter than the one made for women. What truly make the former god choose it was the way the gemstone was cut.

It was cut in the shape of wings spread out. Exquisite workmanship and surprisingly cheap. With the money he had been given he had more than enough. Happy with his purchase he only stopped at a nearby cafe before making his way back to the Tower.

He had just left the establishment with his coffee when something heavy collided with the back of his head. In the last few moments of consciousness Loki registered familiar tactical gear. Then, darkness claimed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beloved cat had to be put down after I found him unable to move a few weeks ago. Shortly after my last chapter. He had been diagnosed with terminal cancer less than a months earlier and I knew he was dying. This and some other circumstances is what has caused my delay as I have mourned him deeply.

The pirate stood quietly in the middle of the room, hands resting behind his back. There were no agitation or obvious anger. Nothing to suggest that Fury knew about their _guest_. It was still annoying to Tony that the man had somehow managed to let himself inside his Tower. Again.

"Ever heard of common courtesy, Nick?" the billionaire snarked. 

"Have you?" the infuriating man said calmly. "I am simply checking in on you. Who knows what might happen otherwise. After all, the Avengers are still under the jurisdiction of Shield." And paid for by Starks Industries. Sometimes Tony really wished he could one-up the pirate. As long as it didn't result in something major and devastating. 

"Well here we are", Barton snarked, rolling his shoulders. For a spy he was visibly uncomfortable right now. Probably because he was hiding a pretty huge secret. All of them did but to Birdbrain it was personal. Fury gave the archer a questioning look that the man didn't bother answering. 

"Was there anything special you wanted to talk to us about?" Steve said in his defusing manner. "Surely you wouldn't come all the way just for a courtesy call."

"You are right, Captain. For one thing, I wasn't informed that Thor was back."

"I was not aware that you desired me to report my comings and goings, Director", the god of thunder said. "I will try to keep it in mind from now on."

"Don't enable him", Tony snarked. Did Loki have a phone? Had Fury come alone? What if the Trickster tried to return and ran into some Shield agents? Shield agents he wasn't banging that is. Barton looked at his own phone with a frown. Maybe he had had similar thoughts. 

As if their thoughts had been a spell the pirate took out a phone from his pocket and started talking with someone. Turning his back on them he spoke too quietly for them to hear. His stance suddenly growing tense. Hanging up he looked over his shoulder, face unreadable. 

"Mind telling me why Loki is in Shield custody?" he said in a deceptively mild voice.

* * *

A spasm wrecked through the man covering on the floor. They had tried to interrogate him to no avail. He refused to answer. Even when they got rough did he refuse to speak. Blood speckled pale lips and the handsome face was scrunched in pain. Not that Rumlow had any empathy for the man. The STRIKE team had taken custody of the god and was secretly trying to gather information for Hydra.

One of the agents kicked Loki hard in the stomach. Causing him to cover the area with thin arms while coughing up more blood. It was odd how easily he went down. They had seen him after the invasion. If he could survive the Hulk, why did he look half-dead now?

"Ple... pleah agh please..." the god hissed, becoming even more pale, touching his throat. He tried making some gestures but Rumlow stomped on his fingers. Who knew what powers this being possessed? He lifted his foot with the intent of bringing it down with more force, crushing the thin hand if possible. Before he could an arrow whistled past him and hit the wall. Making him stumble. He could feel a nick in his ear. A warning. Only one man could take a shot like that.

Turning slowly the Hydra agent came face to face with the Avengers. Fury was standing to the side, arms crossed. Hawkeye still had his bow raised, aimed at the men and a new arrow notched.

"Get away from him", agent Barton growled. The STRIKE team scattered. Assuming that the archer had come to take his own revenge. Instead the blond man rushed forward, put down his bow and gently lifted the dark god into his arms. "Banner! You need to look at him."

The Hulk in his human form came closer and looked over the pale, bloody mess. Wincing. Carefully he prodded Loki, taking note of injuries. This didn't make any sense. Why were they helping an enemy? 

"And you are a hundred percent certain he is human?" Fury asked the blond god.

"Mortal, not human. He has been stripped of everything that makes him a god", Thor said. "Wrongfully so, since he was in fact innocent."

"Acting under duress is not the same as innocence", the director argued.

"They come freaking close in my mind", Stark said. "If he was forced to invade he is innocent. Especially since his eyes are green not blue. Besides, are you really defending this? Beating someone up?"

"He refused to answer any question", Rumlow said.

"Yeah, well, duh. He can't talk. His Viking daddy cursed his voice."

"We need to get him medical attention", Hulk's human form said. "He is bleeding internally."

"Hold on, Loki", Barton murmured as Fury gave orders regarding the medical team. The Hydra agent just watched silently. Mulling over what Stark had said.

A former god. With possible magic. Had been robbed of his voice. This sounded like a great opportunity for Hydra. They only had to time it right. 

* * *

He didn't feel safe. There were no mistaking the hostility directed his way as the human healers tended to him. If that could be called tending. It seemed to him that they was wilfully ignoring the pain he felt and let him suffer. Clint had told him about human painkillers after all. Supposedly he had been saved but he didn't feel any more saved than when he was assaulted. 

Feverish and weak Loki tried to keep the tears back. This was terrifying. As a god he had held immense power and had been able to heal within days. In fact, they wouldn't have been able to hurt him like this. Moreover, he had a strange feeling of being lied to but was unable to fully understand it. His dominion as god of lies had been taken from him as well.

"Hey", a gruff but gentle voice said to his right. Through his fever he saw Clint sitting down by the bed. "You don't look so good..."

"Clint..." Loki rasped. "Hurts..." his already abused throat sent more pain through his body. Sputtering and coughing the former god struggled to avoid causing more damage to his body. The archer placed a hand on his cheek and muttered a curse.

"You are burning up", he said. "Wait here, I will get Banner and if they are doing this on purpose it will be hell to pay."

"Don't go..."

"Shh... he is just outside, babe. Just relax. I will do everything I can to protect you. I promise." A gentle kiss was placed on Loki's forehead. Doing more to ease his fears than anything else had been able to do. Clint would return. All would be well. Somehow.


	13. Chapter 13

The belongings of the Trickster was handed over to the Avengers in a small plastic bag marked "Evidence" and it was only handed over when Tony threatened to cut Shield's funding if they didn't. Inside the clear bag were a Starkphone, some cash and a jewellery box. Among its cushions sat a tasteful ring.

Clint was pissed. Loki had been treated horribly. From the violent so-called interrogation to the medics refusing to give the former god any form of pain medication or antibiotics. The pain induced fever alone could have killed him. On top of that, Shield had tried to hold on to a few spare belongings. At least the raven was back in the Tower under the watchful eye of Jarvis and Banner. It was the scientist who spilled that the ring was likely meant for the archer.

"Clint..?" the still feverish man said.

"Hey babe. You better not talk to much, your throat can't handle it." Loki frowned in confusion and started signing instead. The signs were sloppy, lopsided and made with fragmented words.

*Ring. Looks. Good.*

"Thanks babe. I really like it."

*Gift.*

"Yeah... I know. Thank you." Clint bent down and kissed a sweaty forehead. He really was pissed.

* * *

Nicholas "Nick" Fury was used to being in hostile situations and facing angry people. He wasn't going to forget the Kree anytime soon. Or Goose the little traitor. Still, being the focus of the Avengers' anger was not something he liked. All of them were eyeing him with varying degrees of pissed off. Thor being furious about his brother was no surprise. Captain Rogers not approving of bullying was expected and Stark thinking the treatment of Loki looked like torture was understandable. 

What he couldn't understand was the anger agent Barton showed. He had stormed in, almost attacking his superior. Stopping him had been Romanoff. Something odd was going on.

"I merely intend to ask him some questions", Fury tried to explain calmly. Hawkeye actually ranted off a litany of curses, saying some really nasty things.

"I'm with Birdbrain", Stark snarked as he poured himself a drink. "Your people first beat him up, then after a surgery refused to give him any form of medication and know you want to 'talk'. I don't buy it."

"Even if you wanted to talk to him he is in no condition to answer questions", Banner said in a mild voice. "He was already fairly week after months on the street. Now... it will take him weeks to recover."

"You know I didn't sanction any of those actions."

"You didn't exactly rush to put an end to it when you found out", Barton spat. "You could have called ahead about Loki, you didn't. You definitely knew he was refused proper treatment and clearly didn't care."

"He killed Coulson! And a lot of other good agents!"

"So did I, Fury. So did I. But you knew I wasn't in my right mind. We told you Loki was innocent, that he had been forced. Yet you decided he was evil and deserved any pain brought upon him. Coulson was always a better man than you and he died proving it."

"Fine. I'm leaving. Romanoff, a word?" The female spy nodded and they didn't speak until they were in the elevator. 

"Jarvis, protocol 'Partyroom'", she said.

" _Absolutely, agent Romanoff_ ", the smooth British voice said.

"So. What the heck is going on? Is Barton under some kind of spell?"

"He is not under a spell but... I'd definitely say he is compromised."

"Oh?"

"He believes he is in love with Loki."

"Clint Barton."

"Yes."

"Hawkeye."

"Yes."

"Believes he is in love with Loki?"

"Yes. I don't know exactly what happened to make him think that but it did."

Well. That explained a whole lot. More than he wanted. How could the archer fall for a man who had caused him so much pain? Couldn't he see he was being manipulated? 

"What does Loki want?"

"My guess", Romanoff shrugged. "Protection. His magic is still weak and he is mortal. By manipulating Barton's emotions he gains protection from an Avenger. This display in turn makes the others sympathise with him. You saw for yourself."

He had. Fury shifted. Another man would have been biting his nails by now. It all made sense. Their behaviour, their reactions. A good reminder that for all that Loki no longer was a god he was far from powerless.

"Do you have a course of action, agent Romanoff?"

"Lay low and observe. He is not known as a Trickster for nothing."

"You tricked him once before."

"I'm not so sure I did... in the end, I walked right into his trap and he got what he wanted. By assuming he meant the Hulk, we actually released the Hulk. We played ourselves."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Natasha, the Partyroom protocol only worked if you went up in the elevator. Not down. All it did now was alerting Tony to the fact that she tried to conceal the conversation between her and the pirate. The team had relocated to the infirmary to keep Loki company. In a quiet and respectful way. Which was rather impressive - given how they usually behaved. The engineer was covertly listening on the 'secret' conversation going on in his elevator. It was probably a good thing that Birdbrain didn't know his partner in crime thought his feeling were fake.

Well, not so much fake as manipulated. And sure, early on Tony had feared as much himself. Only... after watching them interact he knew for certain that it was real. What they had was genuine.

He looked over to the bed where Clint had climbed up and was holding the Trickster in his arms. Occasionally kissing a pale forehead while murmuring soft words. Even in feverish confusion Loki sought the warmth beside him. Something he didn't do for anyone else. 

"Damn it, Natasha", Tony muttered to himself. She had really played a role around them. Not letting them know she still considered the former god a threat.


	14. Chapter 14

He could feel the moment the seal on his magic snapped. It rushed him and pulled at him, forcing him into a restorative sleep not unlike the Odinsleep. Just like the All-Father he was aware of his surroundings. Able to hear everything. Even while trying to avoid drowning in his own magic without anyone to safely guide him. Clint was by his side constantly. Filled with worry. In his state of between awake and asleep he heard the humans speak of something called a coma. Apparently that was how they perceived the restorative sleep. 

Loki yearned to ease the worries in his lover. To tell him everything would be alright and that he would wake again. That he was finally healing. He would be whole again. Not sickly and hurt. Except for the curse on his voice. It wasn't a physical ailment and therefore couldn't be healed through any means. Someone had to break it has the caster had to end the curse. Which was unlikely. It would disappear if the caster died but the Trickster was by now convinced he would die long before Odin. 

In the beginning he had feared that fate. To live for such a short time. Especially with his body failing him and his chances being so bleak. Then his Hawk had swooped in and carried him away. Not letting his claws hurt the former god even a little. Now, he would be thankful if he could spend the rest of his days with Clint. Even if it meant he would never be a god again. He just had to make it through the struggle against his magic and wake up again. Wake up and be with the love of his life.

* * *

Clint wasn't worried. At least, that was what he tried to tell himself when Loki didn't wake up. According to the monitors there were brain activity and his body had started to heal rapidly. The only one who seemed to have an inclination of why the former god was in a sudden coma were Thor, and his explaination was just confusing. Not to mention worrying. But he wasn't worried. The Trickster had survived impossible odds before. This was nothing. 

"So..." Stark said to the others. "I've found a newspaper who is willing to interview Snow White over there and hear his side of the story."

"Doesn't that seem dangerous?" Banner asked.

"More dangerous than the public suddenly finding out he is here? Without an explaination?"

"Point taken..."

"He needs to wake up first..." Rogers said in a subdued voice. "Are there really no good people out there? Sometimes it feels... hopeless..."

"...are you including yourself in that statement, Cap?"

"I attempted to enlist six times in the army and went against orders to save one man. For all that I was called a good man, I'm not so sure I am."

"Doesn't that whole sentiment kind of make you a good guy? Also, _you_ went against order to save _one_ guy?"

"Howard didn't tell you? He helped me by flying the plane across enemy lines."

"Um... no? Alright Ice Man, what happened?"

"It was nothing that big but... I went to save Bucky from Hydra. Freed the other prisoners and took down that base. That was also the first time I saw Schmidt. His appearance was... disturbing. No skin or cartilage on his face. Just red bone."

"And after that you formed the Howling Commandos?"

"It ended up that way, yes."

Tuning them out Clint took a pale hand in his own and kissed it gently. He had a strange feeling that Loki was somehow aware of him. Maybe it was just his imagination or perhaps it was instincts honed by years of being an agent. Either way, he would be there when the Trickster woke up.

* * *

It was late at night. Wandering through the halls of Avengers Tower Thor mourned his own uselessness. For all that he claimed to be Loki's brother he kept failing him. He wondered if his brother had at one point called for him and in his stubbornness the god of thunder had failed to hear him.

His wandering feet brought him to the infirmary. Wedge beside the sleeping Trickster were, as always, Barton. The man only left to use the bathroom. He took all his meals by the bed and shared it during the night. At least he took care of his health and didn't seem bothered by the long wait. Thor had noticed that the seals on his brother's wrists had disappeared. Being flooded with all his magic had likely caused Loki to be overwhelmed. Silently the blond god shuffled to the bed and took his little brother's hand. He wasn't very good at tricks and magic but at least he could provide some outlet for the torrent.

Admittedly he had not been prepared for that much of a rush. It was like he had been charged by a bilgesnipe and was now hanging on while it ran. For all that he had known his brother to be powerful, he had never truly felt the true depth of the powers he held. And this was as a mortal. How much more powerful could he possibly be as a god?

As the magic slowed to a trickle before finally stopping. Thor startled to felt his hand being squeezed. Green orbs glowed lightly in the dark.

"Loki", he breathed. "Brother... I..."

"Thank you", Loki's voice rasped horribly as he spoke softly. Even in the darkness it was easy to see that he was smiling. 

"It was the least I could do. Loki, this punishment is unfair to you. Father knows you didn't act of your own accord and he still put you in this situation."

"Then do something about it", both brothers jumped slightly when the archer spoke. "You don't survive as an agent if you are not a light sleeper. Glad to see you awake, babe."

Thor didn't see what his brother did to convey words to Barton but the two kissed softly. Clearing his throat the Thunderer tried to remind of his presence. "Do something about what?" he said.

"If you think this punishment is unfair, which it is, go talk to your dad. Make him end it or at least take away the curse on Loki's voice", the archer paused. "Or talk to your mom. Really babe? Your mum?"

Smiling into the dark room the god of thunder knew what the archer did not. If Frigga learned of her baby boy's fate she would be a very frightening sight to behold indeed. If anyone could make Odin see sense, it would be her.

* * *

Karl Field was a normal man who owned a normal little bakery in a small town in the Midwest. Every morning he woke up, went down to the bakery and started on the first batches of bread. His wife would come down a while later and remind him to have breakfast after which she left for her own job as a teacher at the local school. During the summers their grandchildren would visit and sometimes help out in the bakery. Much to the horror of their mothers, who were all in laws.

Things had run this was for every day since he first opened his bakery fifty years ago. With some small changes here and there. Karl was getting old however so he had started to train some young ones to take over. It was the last place anyone would expect for anything crazy or weird to happen. Which was why it was such a shock when it did happen.

"What do you mean the bread are flying around?" he demanded of one of the younglings he was teaching.

"I can't explain it, boss. One moment they are cooling on the tray, the next moment they are flying around. Flapping their little wings."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Karl paused, registering the last word. "Wings?"


	15. Chapter 15

Thor didn't leave until Loki was fully out of bed. The flood of magic had been enormous and it wasn't easy to wrest it under control. At least, that was what Clint was told. With his magic unbounded and fully in his grasp the Trickster was finally - finally - able to put on some proper weight. Meaning the food he ate wasn't completely consumed by the seidr.

There was only one way to properly celebrate. By getting naked and have sex. Both of them chucked their clothes off, tumbling into bed in a tangle of limbs. Grinning, Loki tackled the archer to the bed and straddled him. Still with that wicked smile he lowered himself down on the stiff member. It was so sudden Clint felt a bolt of worry. What if his lover hurt himself.

He didn't have to worry. A soft wetness greeted him. Groaning the blond threw his head back, grabbing at pale thighs. Magic. This was what magic could do. No wonder the bastard had been so smug. He loved it. Thrusting his hips upward they managed to find a rhythm together. After a while Clint sat up in order to kiss his lover properly. Pale legs wrapped around his waist and pale arms wrapped around his neck. The only sounds in the room were soft moans and the squeaks from the bed. They came together, shuddering and groaning. 

"Call me crazy, Loki, but I love you."

*I love you too*, the signs were a bit wobbly but the meaning was clear.

* * *

Stumbling inside Steve was panting harshly. His parched throat longed for water. Dragging his tired body he manage to reach the refrigerator and pull out a bottle. Drinking the content slowly while becoming aware that the others were also there. Staring at him.

"What happened to you?" Clint demanded.

"Couldn't... find... my... way... home..." the super soldier panted, still struggling to catch his breath. "Kept running... for... hours..."

"You've been gone for half an hour."

What? Looking at the clock sitting over the kitchen table Steve realised the archer was right. But... how? It had started out as his usual running along the same route. After a while he realised he no longer recognised his surroundings and tried to reorient himself. In the distance he had been able to _see_ the Tower but never managed to reach it. At some point he had actually looked at his watch, strapped to his wrist. It had shown time passing.

Looking down the soldier did a double take. Because the time on his watch wasn't the same as the time on the wall clock. That was weird and, frankly, quite scary. How could this be possible? Loki was making some urgent gestures. Almost as if he tried to explain something. 

"Um... Cap", Tony said, scratching his beard. "Snow White over here claims you have traces of magic on you and that your experience might have been real." The Trickster gestured again. Maybe Steve should take time to learn sign language.

"He thinks we should look into more weird stuff happening", Clint translated, "and that chaos rarely happens on its own."

* * *

Upon arriving in Asgard Thor immediately turned to his old friend. Heimdall didn't seem concerned and pulled out his sword calmly. The man had been quite unhappy after the Bifrost was destroyed. It was his life to watch over the Realms after all.

"How have things been since I left?"

"Quiet, my prince."

"Do you know anything about where my brother is?"

"I had assumed he was still in his cell. Is this not the case?"

"I do not dare to speak about this before I have spoken to my father. If my brother's whereabouts has been hidden from you, that's all I need to know." With practiced ease did the Thunderer swing his hammer and was pulled after it. Landing he walked briskly to the throne room. Knowing that his parents would be in counsel at this time of the day.

"Thor", Odin greeted his oldest son as if the heated words between them had never occured. Frigga's reaction was more genuine. Then again, she was still unaware of Loki's fate.

"Father. Mother. I've come to speak on the behalf of my brother. Father, release the curse on Loki's voice. His punishment is cruel and unfair."

"Curse?" The queen of Asgard gave her husband a hard look. "What curse have you placed on our son?"

"Several, in my opinion", Thor said angrily. "He bond Loki's magic and took away his divine powers, made him mortal. On top of that he placed a curse that causes my brother severe pain any time he tries to use his voice."

"You did _what_?!"

Giving his son and wife a hard glare the All-Father banged Gungnir in the floor. "I punished a criminal that had caused great harm to two Realms! I showed him mercy!"

"He testified, under a truth spell, that he didn't act by his own volition. You knew he was innocent and punished him anyway."

"He tried to destroy Jotunheim!"

"So did I! You didn't leave me to die alone on the mortal realm. He ended a war I started. Release him from the curse and give him his godhood back!"

"Silence!"

"Indeed silence, both of you." Frigga's words were not loud but they cut through the heat of fury anyway. "Loki is on Midgard? Without his divinity?"

"Yes, Mother. He has been made mortal. The seals on his magic were lifted by the Midgardian sorcerers but he is still very much mortal."

"Is he safe?"

"Right, I doubt he could be safer."

"Good. Odin, Thor is right. You need to return Loki's godhood immediately. If there is something he needs to learn he can do so as a god."

"What about the curse on his voice?" the Thunderer insisted.

"Of course I don't wish for that to remain but this is more important. Odin, return Loki's godhood to him!"

"No. He has proven himself unworthy."

"That is not our decision to make. You can't do this. It will be catastrophic."

"Very well then", the old king spoke in a cold voice. "This is how it will be. If it can be proven beyond any doubt that Loki needs his godhood back, I will return it upon that time."

"And his voice?" Thor knew he pushed a point but he didn't want his baby brother to suffer anymore.

"Fine, if he can genuinely learn to love a mortal, the glyphs on his voice will fade."

Odin probably thought he was clever but for his oldest son it took all he had to not leap of joy. If all it took was Loki loving a mortal, then the curse would already be fading. Frigga made her husband swear an oath to keep his word before beckoning the Thunderer to follow her. To his surprise they ended up in the chambers belonging to the second prince of Asgard. 

"Why here?" he asked.

"Because this is the only place shielded from both Heimdall and your father", his mother said. "Thor, you have to prove Loki's right to his godhood as quickly as possible."

The urgency in her voice confused him. He knew that the Trickster was her favourite in many ways even though she loved them both. Yet, she had never acted like this before. Being oddly insistent and stressed about something. As long as Loki didn't suffer, wasn't it good enough? He told her as much but Frigga shook her head.

"You power of divinity is derived from the storm. It powers you just like you powers it. When Odin made you mortal this had very little impact on the universe. You are a war god. Storms came and went without you."

"Right... so I'm a redundant god?"

"No! No, of course not. But you divine power is not altering the universe. There are others who claim the same powers as you do."

"Zeus... lord of Olympus..."

"Indeed. Can you name someone other than Loki who is an agent of chaos?"

"Hmm... Set perhaps, except he is actually god of evil. Apophis? No... he just causes it..."

"That's my point. Loki was named the god of chaos. Not because he causes chaos but because he controls it. Everything is chaos, Thor. Control tend to be temporary and breaks down after a while. The universe itself was born from chaos. That's why your brother has always been so powerful. To him, that chaos was not strange or frightening. He could direct it, guide it, control what can't be controlled."

"I still don't get it... what has this got to do with Father taking Loki's divinity away?"

"Because there is no longer anyone capable of controlling the enormous powers of chaos anymore. It can destroy everything. Undo the universe. As the god of chaos Loki is the only one who do not just cause chaos. He limits it, make it a force of change instead of destruction."

Understanding dawned on Thor. He finally understood what his mother was trying to tell him. Without the god of chaos, the very fabric of reality was in danger of collapsing. By the time anyone realised what was going on, it might be too late. 

"What can I do? How do I prove that my brother needs to be a god again?"

"Return to Midgard. Observe. Loki was always the focal point for the powers of chaos. If reality starts fraying, it would most likely start in his proximity. Slowly coming closer to him, seeking its master. Bending reality in its wake, causing more and more chaos."

"You speak of it as if it was almost alive..."

"Isn't it? What's more chaotic than life itself? The one thing that can never be controlled."

Thor wished it didn't make so much sense. 


	16. Chapter 16

Things were becoming... strange... and not your run of the mill strange either. More and more often unexplainable phenomenon would occur before everything snapped back to normal. Sometimes it was kind of funny. Like when Fury had been transformed into a small girl of perhaps ten years old. Other times it was more serious, like agents suddenly wearing the words "Hydra" on their foreheads. Practical but serious. Clint had punched Sitwell hard.

Perhaps it was not a surprise that Loki had been the main suspect. With his magic back the Raven was more than capable of pulling some elaborate pranks. After consulting those sorcerers from before however it had been determined that the former god couldn't possibly be responsible for the strange happenings.

Passing by an alley the archer paused as he heard the weirdest sound. Stopping he looked inside. A street cat and dog was having a show off. Only... the cat was barking while the dog was meowing. In their usual vocal range. While the cat sounded like a small dog the dog made nightmarish sounds. Deep, throaty meows. They behaved no different. Beyond their vocalizations having been switched, everything was... normal. 

Shaking his head Clint kept walking. It was disturbing but not the worst example of the growing chaos. The one who might know something, Thor, had still not returned to Earth and the wizards couldn't explain it either. Worse were several new villains that was rearing their heads in the wake of the chaos. Including the now exposed Hydra. Who was often targeting the former god of mischief. 

The atmosphere was tense in the Tower. From the looks of things there had been another row. For some reason Tony had started to pick fights with Natasha, using topics that were supposed to be taboo. To the side sat Loki pretending to read a book. The archer knew he was pretending because his lover had finished that very same book a few nights ago.

"Hey babe, what happened this time?"

"Agent Romanoff wanted me questioned again and Stark disagreed", the raven said. They didn't know the how or why but the glyph cursing his voice had started to fade. Slowly giving him his voice back.

"Again? Geez..." kissing the Trickster Clint sat down beside him. "I saw a cat barking and a dog meowing just now."

"Hmm... fairly mild in comparison to a whole building just disappearing."

That was putting it mildly. A week earlier a whole building had suddenly come to life, sprouted legs and everything. While the people inside had desperately tried to get out the Avengers had been sent to try and stop the thing. Except they had been forced to help as many as possible to escape. As it walked through the city it had caused a lot of destruction. Then, just as it reached the city limit, the building had simply faded. Anyone still inside had faded away as well. Over a hundred dead, just like that.

Even Fury had agreed that there was no way Loki could have possibly been responsible for the incident. When statues across the east coast started to perform dance numbers on their pedestals everytime someone passed by, the Trickster was more scrutinised. Only it was once more proven he wouldn't have been able to in his current state. 

The former god had admitted that he had been able to do such things while he was still deity but had done so very rarely. 

"You are thinking deeply", Loki said to him.

"Just... pondering all the chaos. If you could do this kind of stuff before, why is it happening now? Without anyone directing it. I'm not saying you need to have an answer, I'm just... pondering."

"If you say so..." the Trickster placed his head on the archer's shoulder and relaxed. Clint hoped no one would take things into their own hands. Or that something more would come and add to the chaos.

* * *

He often marvelled at the things mortals ignored. Even while on the streets he had been able to walk right passed humans that mere months before had ran from the Chitauri. Not believing for a second that the war criminal was walking among them. It wasn't any different now. He had cut his hair to stand out less and was dressed in a simple jumper with jeans. Alongside the growing chaos, no one gave him a second look.

Speaking of the chaos... Loki could see more signs of the chaos spreading than the Avengers did. He had been a god of chaos after all. There were others who were of chaos, they didn't really get along. Not to mention the fact that they belonged to different pantheons. It was in the small things he sae the most chaos. Things that most mortals missed or chalked up to random chance, a coincidence. A traffic light misbehaving. Ants walking backwards. Bees collecting nectar from pictures. Pigeons wearing pieces of clothing.

The last one was remarkable that the mortals missed. Just on this walk Loki had seen three groups of fat pigeons with small top hats and monocles. Chattering in a way that reminded the former prince far too much about council meetings. It was the type of chaos he had stopped as a god. Because it was dangerous. Too dangerous. Even for him. And now it was everywhere. Which was why his grocery bags was in a dimensional pocket and he was only carying the paper bag with donuts. He would occasionally pull out one and eat it happily. So far he wasn't really gaining weight so some snacking was not an issue.

A thousand years worth of battle what was saved his life. While not a god anymore he had been in more battles than any human could count. Instincts honed to sharp points. It was those instincts that alerted him at the very last second.

He dodged.

A metal arm punched the air where he had stood. Dropping his bag of sweets he rolled quickly onto his feet. His body was aching slightly from contact with the ground. In front of him stood a man with dark brown hair and intense but empty blue eyes. From the metal arm Loki had guessed at Doctor Doom but the man wasn't the crazy dictator. A mask covered large parts of his face and he wore tactical gear. On his chest a familiar symbol. The octopus skeleton of Hydra. A total misnomer of course, since the symbol and the name was bot the same creature.

Well, at least he knew who had sent the man. The question was why. He had no time to ask and no time to get answers. Before he could regain his feet properly he was slammed into a nearby wall. His mortal body nearly breaking from the force. Coughing he felt metal press against his throat.

He could have died there and then. He nearly did.

But chaos had other ideas. In the form of dive bombing pigeons wearing military uniforms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a kitten in August. My sister contacted me saying that the poor thing would be killed if no one wanted it. At just one week of age. I couldn't let that happen and I have been looking for a cat, so it worked out. He will probably be named Stevie Wonder because why not.


	17. Chapter 17

It was bizarre. A half dozen pigeons flying in military formation while wearing a uniform while carrying tiny bombs. If it had been bird droppings Loki wouldn't have felt quite the same trepidation but what fell was actual bombs. Being so small they did little to no harm. They did, however, provide a distraction. The masked man had to let go and step back as he was bombarded. Giving the former god the time he needed to gather his magic and render the man unconscious. Massaging his tender throat he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Clint.

The archer came running only fifteen minutes later. With him was captain Rogers. Being a super soldier Steve easily slung the man over his shoulder. There were no sign of the military pigeons. Loki allowed a rough hug in public, feeling rather shaken. Together the group returned to the Avengers Tower. Their guest deeply unconscious. As they placed the man in a containment chamber agent Romanoff joined them. Eyeing the man. Her eyes widened and she hissed.

"The Winter Soldier", she hissed. "He is infamous."

"Is that the guy who put a bullet through you?" Clint asked his fellow agent. Ignoring them the Trickster watched as the Captain removed the mouth piece. For all that the man had nearly killed him he felt a strange sort of kinship. Almost like a connection. Which was ludicrous of course. Until he noticed that Steve had frozen with the mask in his hands.

* * *

The face was more weathered. Worn. But there was no mistaking it. Steve had gone against orders to save this man. He couldn't imagine how it was possible for him to be alive. Yet here he was. Bucky. Sitting on the floor of Avengers Tower after attacking Loki only to be stopped by the strange phenomenons. 

Bucky was alive. And working for Hydra by the looks of it. No. Shaking his head the soldier refused to believe that. Whatever this was, it wasn't by choice.

"Cap?" Barton asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I..." how could he explain?

"That man, you know him", Loki said. That caught the attention of the agents. Looking down at the mask in his hands Steve swallowed. 

"It's Bucky. My best friend. I thought he died when he fell from the train. That's why I went into the ice."

"Steve... he has killed thousands..." Natasha said gently.

"Not by choice! I'm certain it wasn't by choice! Something happened to him!"

"If he is dangerous..." Clint shifted nervously. "He tried to kill Loki..."

"I agree with the Captain", the former god chimed in. "His behaviour was rather stilted and his eyes lacked life."

"Can you help him?"

"I'm no longer a god, good Captain. Even with my magic back this mortal body can't handle the amount it would take to perform mind spells. Knocking him out took all I had."

"Thor said you are powerful", Nat pointed out. 

"My magic is, yes. But it is ill suited for this mortal vessel. The amount I can use is... lacking..."

"Is there anything I can do..." Steve yearned to reach out. To sooth whatever nightmares had to be hiding im worn man.

"You can do a lot, Captain", Loki knelt and placed a gentle hand on the blond's arm. "He knows you. Just by being there, you can help him. I have no doubt you can bring him back."

Coming from a former god, even one such as the Trickster, the words felt reassuring. Massaging his throat the raven haired man grimaced and made some gestures. Despite his best efforts Steve was still not very good at sign language. Clint answered with signs of his own and Loki allowed himself to be hugged tightly. Even smiling and answering the hug. He wasn't particularly fond of displaying intimacy in front of others.

Gathering Bucky in his arms the soldier stood. There had to be a way to help his best friend. Somehow.

* * *

Tucking his lover in Clint kissed his forehead. He was surprised himself with how tender and caring he could be towards someone. His former lovers had always accused him of being cold and distant. Yet with Loki he went out of his way to care and be caring. The events of the day and the magic he had used had drained the Trickster. Making him take a nap was prudent.

*You should join me*, he signed.

*Another time, babe*, the archer signed back. Even with his voice returning Loki often chose to use sign language when address the blond alone. Huffing the former god gave him a slight pout before settling in, closing his eyes.

*The chaos is growing worse.*

"What do you mean?"

*The things I saw... they indicate tearing in the very fabric of the universe. It saved me this time but who knows about next time.*

"Do you know anyone who can fix this?"

*As a god, it was second nature to me. Balancing the forces of chaos and order. Too much of either and everything falls. All the other gods that belong to chaos tend to either cause more chaos or simply flow with it.*

"Other gods? There are more of you?!"

Cracking an eye open Loki smiled smugly. "There are many pantheons in the universe and several more right here on Earth. The Olympians, the Egyptians. Hindu, Shinto. We are all different of course. The Aesir and Vanir gods exist in cycles. We live and die. The Egyptian gods used to inhabit the pharaohs of old and the Olympians fight among themselves while ignoring mortals."

"You need to tell me more. Some other time. Now sleep."

"Hmm... if you nap _with_ me I will."

Clint shook his head and gave in. Cradling the former god in his arms he wondered idly where his lover used to fall in terms of gods. He was adopted but what did it mean? Ah, well. He could ask. Later.

Only, there would be no more time for later.


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky was hunched over in his cell, breathing harshly. Something had been knocked loose, Steve knew it. Could feel it. It was painful, watching his old friend like this. What had been done to him? How could he still be alive after falling from the train?

"Who are you?" the brunette asked hoarsely. "What do you want with me?"

"Bucky... we are friends..." swallowing the super soldier continued. "The night before your deployment we went to Stark Expo. You had arranged a double date and they wanted nothing to do with me."

"That wasn't you. That was Steve! What have you done with him? What have you done to Steve?" Bucky was screaming, still not raising his head.

"Buck... look at me... please... it is me. I'm Steve." Finally the other man looked up and his eyes widened at the sight. "Do you remember? I took the serum and became like this."

"You are... but... the plane... you..."

"I survived. We both did."

"Steve... is it really you?"

"Yeah. It's me. Everything will be alright." Opening the glass panel Steve stepped inside and kneeled in front of his friend. "Everything will be alright." He got a shaky smile in response. 

* * *

Swearing to himself Tony took of his soaked suit. The white shirt was ruined. Thankfully it had protected him from the latest bit of chaos. He liked his coffee, that was true, but not in form of scalding rain falling from the sky. Others had been dressed more casually and ended up having to run to cover. The engineer had taken one look at the abandoned party and decided to get his ass out. They still had no idea why all of this was happening. 

"Jarv, anything interesting happened while I was away?"

" _Mister Loki was attacked while out in the streets. His attacker was apprehended and is now kept in the Tower."_

"In the Tower? Why? Just go to the police."

" _The attacker has been identified as Sergeant James Barnes. Captain Rogers' childhood friend._ "

"Wait. Barnes? Bucky Barnes? What the heck?"

" _Indeed, sir. According to mister Loki he was saved by dive bombing pigeons."_

"By... gah! No. Just... no. No more! We need an explaination and preferably a solution. This can't continue. Surely it doesn't take a genius to realise we are watching reality unravel?"

" _I fear few understands the severity, sir._ "

Tony grumbled some more but there really wasn't anything he could do.

* * *

If he needed any sort of confirmation that his mother was right, arriving in Midgard was enough. Not only had he been away much longer than he would have been, normally. He didn't even land where he expected. Heimdall had aimed at the Tower but Thor ended up in California. On the other side of the Americas. While flying towards New York he had to stop several times to avoid _things_. Never before had he seen such chaos. And he grew up with Loki! All in all it took him a week to travel a distance that would normally take only hours. A distance he wasn't supposed to have to travel at all.

The last few miles before reaching New York he had to walk because suddenly Mjolnir wouldn't fly him. He had actually fallen from the sky, only able to halt his descent in time to not crash. After that the hammer was unresponsive. To add insult to injury it began to rain. A downpour of coffee. He liked the liquid but not when it was scalding hot and falling from the sky.

When he finally reached Avengers Tower he was tired and hungry. His clothes were stinking and he had actually started to feel the burning hot liquid raining down. Hot cocoa instead of coffee, after having temporarily turned to tea inbetween.

He stumbled out on the common floor. Present were Romanoff, Stark, Rogers and a man he didn't recognise. All of them were tense. Glaring at each other. Thor ignored all of it in favour of flopping down on the sofa.

"You look like you have walked from west coast to east coast", the inventor commented.

"An apt description", the god murmured before speaking up louder. "Where is my brother? I need to talk to him."

"Jarvis? Tell Bird Brain and Rock of ages to join us", Stark eyed him. "Please tell me you know why the world is going crazy."

"I do and I know how to stop it. Unfortunately, that might be more difficult than you imagine."

"Oh? I'm all ears Point Break."

"My brother is the god of chaos. Or at least, he ia supposed to be. Out of all the pantheons, out of all the gods in the universe, he is the only one who actually control and balance chaos. The rest just causes it. When my father took away his divinity there were no longer anyone who could control and limit the powers of chaos."

"Are you saying that this is all happening because Loki is now mortal?" Rogers asked.

"Aye. There was a time just after he became mortal when his powers were still keeping it all in check. When those no longer held, chaos started to rage."

"Is it like this everywhere?"

"It is growing but your Realm is being more strongly affected because the powers of chaos are still seeking its master."

"Who I'm guessing is Loki", Stark said, casting an annoyed glance at Natasha who scoffed. "Great. How do we make him a god again?"

"It won't be that simple. The one who took away his divinity is the one who can return it. And he is determined not to. Unless he can be convinced it is absolutely necessary."

"And who is this stubborn idiot?"

"My father. Odin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get two cats come summer. The kitten in August and an adult cat who come at the end of June. I'm not sure how they will mix but as long as they are not fighting I'm happy. The adult cat comes from a shelter and is a blue grey tabby. He practically chose me, I sensed it. So, two cats it is. The adult cat is named Tango. I'm not sure if I will keep it or change it 🙄


	19. Chapter 19

Before Thor stumbled in with his bad news things had already been tense. The reason being a former war hero turned brainwashed assassin turned prisoner of war residing in the Tower. As far as Tony was concerned it wasn't a problem as long as the guy didn't lose his shit and that seemed unlikely. No, the one taking an issue with whole thing was agent Natasha Romanoff. Which in turn pissed of Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, aka best friend of the guy currently holed up in a holding cell. What started the whole thing was a simple request of giving the guy his own room on Steve's floor.

"I can't allow that", the agent said, crossing her arms. "He is too dangerous."

"He needs help! And a cell won't help him!" the super soldier protested.

"He is a mass murderer. We shouldn't even have him here in the Tower. He should be with Shield."

"Not a chance! Hydra was hiding within Shield all this time and now you want to send him back there?"

"You have no idea what he has done, Steve! The Winter Soldier has killed countless of people. He shot me at one point. He killed Howard Stark!"

At that both Steve and Tony gave her a shocked look. Even with his stomach turning and surpressing his sudden murderous urges the engineer pushed down his sudden anger. Reminding himself that Barnes had been brainwashed. Besides, if Bird Brain got to keep a former super villain, why shouldn't the super soldier be allowed to keep his long lost friend. Even if he had been killing people for decades. Or, well, Hydra had made him kill.

"If I'm fine with him staying that's all that matters", Tony said. "I agree about Shield. Wouldn't trust them with washing my underwear."

"He attacked Loki!" Natasha said. "What if he tries again?" 

There were few things the engineer hated more than hypocrites. 

"You don't get to say that", he said in a low, dangerous voice. "Not after you told Fury you don't believe Loki is mortal. Or that you belive he is brainwashing Barton."

"You still don't belive him?" Steve said angrily. "Have you looked around? And it was _Loki_ who brought Bucky in."

They were all staring angrily at each other when Thor stumbled in. Truth be told, he was a good distraction from an argument that could only have ended up badly.

* * *

"My father. Odin"

Thor words stretched in the silence. Still fuming Steve stalked off and went into the kitchen. There he poured himself a glass of water to calm himself down. Life used to be much simpler before Loki came back into their lives but he couldn't blame the former god. After all, the man had suffered much more than any of them.

Then there were Bucky. He could understand Natasha's apprehension considering their past but she was being a hypocrite. Especially considering all the things she had done. And to doubt the love between Barton and Loki... it was disrespectful. 

"Cap?" Tony called. "We have asked Loki to come down so we can talk. Do you feel human enough to join us?"

"Barely", Steve replied and filled his glass again.

"Good enough."

By the time the blond rejoined the group Loki and Barton had joined them as well. They were listen quietly as Thor once more told them his news. The former god frowned and looked at his hands, clenching them.

"Brother?" the Thunderer inquired softly. "Is all well?"

"What if I don't want to become a god again?" His voice was still hoarse but he made himself understood without any problems and had a habit of signing his words as well. To accommodate his lover. The Trickster fiddled with his clothes.

"You... don't want all of your powers back?" his brother asked in surprise. 

"It would mean leaving Clint behind. I rather grow old as a mortal than remain alive as a god."

"Babe..." the archer frowned and took his hand. "I love you and I'm thrilled to hear you love me that much. But... the world is ending... how are we supposed to grow old together if the world is gone?"

"I don't know... my heart wants one thing and my brain tells me something else."

"How do you become a god anyway?" Steve asked.

"There are three ways. One, you are born one. Two, you complete a feat of valour and make a willing sacrifice. Three, another deity intervene with the Norns and convince them to grant divinity. However, you can't make the request based on personal gain."

"But your dad took your divinity away", Tony protested. 

"The All-Father is the king of the gods", Thor explained. "He is the only one who can give and take away divinity without first inquiring with the Norns."

"He is the king of the _Aesir_ gods", Loki corrected. "All of this is the laws that governs the Norse pantheon. Other pantheons have their own rules", Loki added decisively. "The Olympians for example grant divinity by sharing some of their own divine power. Usually with a demigod child of theirs."

"Then..." Steve said, pondering. "What if Clint was made a Norse god? Like the god of archery or something."

"You want _me_ to be a god?" Barton barked a laugh. "I'm not the kind to answer prayers."

"None of the Norse gods are like that", the Trickster said and sniffed. "In the glory days of the Norsemen it took grand offerings for someone to even bother to listen. Of course, no one ever prayed to me." He sniffed in a haughty way. "I can't ask for Clint to be made a god. It would be against the laws of fate."

"But you can refuse the return of your own divinity", Stark looked like he had had an epiphany. "What if someone else asked big daddy to return your divinity because the lack of threatens the universe, and then you refuse unless Bird Brain is also made a god?"

"It would be allowed... they could make the request based on the greater good. While me refusing would be seen as selfish it wouldn't be out of bounds and not against the ancient laws."

"I don't see how that could possibly work", Thor protested. "Father won't listen to the words of a mere mortal."

"No..." Loki had stopped fidgeting and had a light in his eyes. "But he would have to listen to the sorcerer supreme of Midgard. She can likely sway him with more ease than even Mother can."

"How so?"

"Because the Masters of the Mystic Arts are the guardians of this dimension. They are literally keeping this world, this universe, safe."

Steve couldn't stay. He knew it was important but it felt so beyond him. It was too big. Too complicated. All he wanted was to have his friend back and perhaps finally be able to make a home in this century. Somehow. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm basically in the middle of moving. While not the first time it is still rather surrealistic. Your whole life in boxes. Just like that. But obviously I've been and will be a bit busy for a while.

The last time they had met the wizards they had been mostly people of colour flanking a bald white woman. This time the woman was joined by a new face. A man that was kind of familiar. Scratching his beard Tony didn't listen as Thor once again explained the situation. He had seen the man somewhere before but he was uncertain where.

"Isn't that Stephen Strange", Bruce mumbled. "I heard he basically went missing after his near fatal car accident. Apparently his hands were damaged beyond repair."

"Isn't he using them right now?" the engineer said and nodded. Stephen Strange. The name was familiar at least. 

"He was a neurosurgeon. Losing most of his finer motor skills would have ended his career. Some said he killed himself when he couldn't find a solution. Obviously they were wrong."

"He's a doctor? A medical doctor named Strange?"

"That's his name", the scientist shrugged. Tony now remembered where he had met the guy. At a fund raiser. They had been far too alike to truly get along. In fact, they had barely talked at all.

"His name is Steven? Like the Captain?" Loki asked curiously. 

"It is spelled with a P and an H. Not that uncommon. It is pretty common actually", Barton explained. No wonder that the archer knew who the Strange doctor was. Shield had probably had him on some watchlist or something. 

"I understand your concerns. If Odin refuses I will attempt to intervene with the Norns myself", the bald lady said. "It would be risky but allowing rhe situation to continue would be even more dangerous. Loki, are you set on this path?"

"I am. Without Clint I don't want to be a god. I've had it with being alone."

"And you, Clint Barton? What about you?"

"I want to stay with him. If there is any way I can do that, I will take it."

"Good. You will need determination. Doctor Strange will come with us. His skills in the mystic arts are almost unrivalled and he is among the few who can manipulate the Time Stone."

"The Time Stone? You intend to bring an infinity stone into the presence of Odin?" Loki sounded both scared and angry. "He would take it from you!"

"He will not", Bald Lady said calmly. "He knows better than to start a conflict between us. Besides, he is already well aware that we have the Stone. We have protected it for eons. Even from Asgard."

* * *

The Ancient One had reassured him that Loki was not someone who would pose a threat. Even with the growing chaos. Rather than trusting Asgardian technology she had opened a portal for them all to step through. Stephen tried to keep a smooth face. He had been arrogant and ostentatious but this was tasteless even to him. A whole palace more or less covered in gold. Guards and soldiers wearing cumbersome outfits with ridiculous helmets. 

"Geez", Stark muttered softly to the side. "No wonder Reindeer Games had such a stupid helmet. They all do." The words echoed the former surgeon's thoughts a bit too much.

"That's Asgard for you", the former god said in reply. "Style above practicality. Odin will be no different. I can only hope he will listen rather than deciding to kill me..."

"That won't happen! Right?" Agent Barton was directing a stubborn expression towards the sorceress supreme.

"Odin will have to listen", she said. "He knows who I am." Without any concern the sorceress walked through the guards who seemed surprised when they parted for her. Outwards the Ancient One had never seemed all that powerful but here, on the Realm of gods her power rolled off her. Almost like she was making a statement.

They all came to a stop before two big doors, decorated with gold. Here the guards were much more reluctant to obey her silent demand. While they didn't physically stop the Celtic woman they stepped in closer, baring the way a bit more.

"Who seeks the All-Father", one demanded.

"He knows me", the Ancient One said calmly. "He will see me." The other guard hurriedly poked his head through one door, asking a question of someone. Finally the doors swung open, revealing the throne room on the other side.

* * *

For all that he was a trained spy and assassin Clint had never met a king. Knowing Thor and Loki were princes was very different from seeing it for themselves. Around the hall men and women bowed and curtsied. Some of them twice, directing one greeting to their disgraced prince. At the far end an imposing sat on an opulent golden throne.

It spoke for the archer's state of mind that his first thought was about how uncomfortable it had to be. Sitting on a golden chair. Then he remembered that this bastard was behind Loki's suffering. Time spent sick and homeless, not even being able to use his voice. And he called himself the Trickster's dad. With that thought Clint suddenly hated Odin more than he had believed possible.

"The sorceress supreme of Midgard", the old man greeted. "And a bunch of mortals. None of which were invited."

"You know quite well I have no need of invitations", the bald woman - who had not been given a proper name - said in her calm and sort of condescending voice. "I come and go as my need demands."

"What need do Midgard's magicians have of Asgard?"

"Not Asgard. Of you, Odin All-Father. You have taken the power of a god and now needs to give it back."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you made an oath that it would be returned if it could be proven detrimental to the universe if it wasn't. Now it has been proven. The fabric of the universe is fraying due to uncontrolled chaos."

"And you expect me to give it back on your words alone?"

"You have eyes, Odin. Open them and look. Even now chaos seeks its master. Causing damage and destruction in its wake. It needs to be controlled and there is only one capable."

"Loki. The master of chaos."

"The _god_ of chaos."

"And that's all you want?"

"It would be if not for one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Loki is refusing to become a god again unless his request is granted."

"I see. And this 'request', what would it be?"

"That you intervene with the Norns and make the mortal closest to his heart a god as well."

Odin did not take this well.


	21. Chapter 21

Anger rolled off the All-Father. He stood and gripped Gungnir tightly. For once Loki didn't feel any fear in front of the old man's rage. At this moment, his safety was a priority for those present. Not even Odin could do anything. At least not without interference. 

"This selfish boy have no right to demand anything from anyone", the king growled. "Even unable to love he can do his duties from a dungeon!"

"Not a chance", Clint said hotly. "You are not taking him anywhere. He is mine!"

Studying the archer the All-Father seemed to realise something. "Ah, you would be the human this worthless thing wronged." That smarted a bit. Loki grimaced. He had known his former father had no love left for him but he had not thought it would be quite that bad. To be called a _thing_. But then, he was no longer alone. Before the humans couldsay even one word both Thor and Frigga was berating the old man. Calling him cruel and heartless. The Thunderer especially was very vocal about his objections.

"You said he would get his voice back if he could love a human", the blond prince argued. "That is proof he is not heartless!"

"And he has yet to fullfill that requirement!" Odin shouted.

"Actually", Loki said, enjoying the shocked expression. "I've been able to talk for a while. Seems like you were wrong, All-Father."

"You..." before the old man could say anything more he was interrupted by a smooth voice.

"There is no more time", the Ancient One said. "The universe can't take more raw chaos. Will you intervene on the behalf of Clint Barton or shall I have to do so myself? I will have Doctor Strange use the Time Stone if need be." As to prove her point her pupil opened the Eye of Agamoto, letting the Stone's power flow. While the king was not one to cower in the face of danger he recognised the risks with allowing an Infinity Stone to be used because of his own stubbornness. 

"Very well, I will with intervene with the Norns. But _you_ will have to be the one to make the request. It will then be up to them."

"Be careful Odin All-Father", the woman warned. "Throw your anger around too much and you might find yourself with less than you expect."

A single blue eye glared at her and then at Loki. Muttering to himself he made a motion with Gungnir. The Trickster recognised it from descriptions in a book he read many years ago. He was calling upon the Norns. Taking Clint's hand he gave the archer a loving smile. Apparently not reassuring his lover since the man then pulled him into his arms.

"Whatever happens", he murmured into the black locks, "we will be together." 

The Norns descended. 

* * *

He had honestly expected more from the whole thing. Instead he, Loki, Bald lady and One-eye was standing in some brilliant light for some moments. During which Odin just said: "The sorcerer supreme of Midgard has asked me to intervene on her behalf. She has a request of you." Nothing else was said. The Ancient One nodded once, as if she was having a quiet conversation with someone. The black-haired Trickster also nodded once, but more cautiously. Then three voices has whispered in Clint's ears. Which was impressive since he had a hard time hearing whispers, even with the hearing aids.

"Would you become a god for the sake of your lover?" the voices murmured. "Lay down your very soul to be with him?"

"Heck yeah!" the archer said. Or tried to say. He couldn't open his mouth. There was a strange sensation. Like he had spoken but at the same time not said a single word. He also sensed that his words had somehow pleased whoever was whispering to him.

"Good." With that single word, the golden light disappeared and they were back in the throne room. Clint looked at himself. He didn't look any different. But he _felt_ different. Like he was a better version of himself. Interestingly he still had his hearing aids. Which made kind of sense when he thought about it.

"So? What with the light show?" Tony was looking him over in obvious curiosity. Knowing it would annoy the engineer the archer shrugged.

"It worked", he said.

"What did?"

"The light."

"Yes, but what did it do?"

"Worked." Clint stopped himself from grinning at the disgusted look on his friend's face. The others were hiding grins of their own. Relenting the archer shrugged again. "What we came here for. I'm a god."

"You don't look like one..."

"According to you, neither do Thor and I", Loki slipped an arm around the blond's waist. "But it is true. I myself have had my godhood restored. Already the chaos is receding."

"So", Banner said, looking amused. "What did you become a god of?" That was the question, wasn't it. Yet... he somehow he knew the answer. He was a minor god but he was still god of something. 

"I am the patron god of the disabled and lost", Clint said. "I doubt it is a big deal but there you have it."

"I would have thought you would become the god of archery or something", Tony said, sounding almost disappointed. 

"There are already a god of archery in our pantheon", Loki said. "There can't be two." He eyed Odin who seemed to be rather dazed, rolling his shoulders. "May I suggest we leave for Earth while we still have the opportunity. My... the All-Father doesn't take being thwarted easily. He might still try to have me arrested if I remain. And there is no telling what he would do to any of you."

"An excellent idea", Doctor Strange said. "We should hurry. The moment I open the portal we will go through without delays." He made a circling motion and the familiar orange sparks appeared. Clint pulled Loki in for a quick kiss. They were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit late but to be fair, I moved not long ago and the first of my new cats arrived not long after. He is still mostly just hiding from me but slowly he seems to settle in.


	22. Epilogue

He had not been all that surprised that the Norns granted the request of godhood. In his opinion Clint had done several acts of valour already. Not the least for his decision to help someone who had been his enemy. It was also not surprising that Odin had not been able to come after them. A few days after their visit to Asgard the sorcerer supreme had talked with him and learnt of his reasons for invading. Loki had spoken with unusual sincerity. In response she had gone to the godly realm and basically brow beating the old king into banishing Thanos from this dimension altogether. Trapping him in the mirror dimension forever. Or until his luck ran out. Either way, the Mad Titan was gone and his reign of terror was over.

That was six months ago.

Not a whole lot had actually changed for Loki and the Avengers. Clint was starting to understand his powers as a minor god but that was all. For a god of chaos, nothing changing was usually a bad thing. For the Trickster at the moment, it was perfect. All the chaos was simply back to normal. With his divine powers back he had managed to reverse most of the damaged it had caused. Like the building that had come alive and vanished, taking hundreds of people with him. All of whom had returned as well, alive and with no lasting harm.

"I'm just saying", Stark argued in the background. "If Clint can have a former super villain as a pet, why can't Steve have a former normal villain as a pet?"

"Bucky is not a pet!" Rogers protested.

"Nor is my brother!" Thor insisted. Smiling to himself Loki conceded that he didn't need big occasions of chaos. Not with the Avengers around. They were quite capable of causing it all on their own. He could hear Barnes saying something about being a pet suited him, much to the Captain's protests.

"Tony is calling you a pet", Clint noted while petting the Trickster's hair.

"Keep doing what you are doing and I might allow him to."

"Like this, huh? Gods babe, you are great." They grinned together and exchanged a few kisses. One the archer's left hand the golden band glinted. A similar one was currently hidden by the man's right hand, holding Loki's hand gently. It was nothing official. The god of mischief had no citizenship on Earth and Odin would never allow it. All it was was a promise and a reminder. A promise to stay together and a reminder as to why.

"Do you think Romanoff will ever accept things?" he asked.

"She'll come around. She always does. Nat might be stubborn but she is not stupid. It wouldn't surprise if she is doing this on purpose to keep us all together", Clint said.

"Ah, a valiant endeavour indeed." Chuckling the two nuzzled each other lovingly, kissing with increasing intensity. From across the room came the shout of Tony Stark.

"Nah ah ah! No! Bad gods! No making out in the common areas! Hey, stop laughing you two! Steeeeeve, Bucky Bear, help a man out here. Bruuuucieee!"

Loki snorted and settled to watch the chaos unfurl. He placed a hand on Clint's chest, feeling the heart beat gently. His first words to his lover had been 'You have heart'. Truer words had never been spoken. The archer took his hand and kissed it.

Perfect was difficult to define but Loki was willing to think that his life right then and there was just that. Perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Finally. I feel like this story has suffered greatly from my own personal circumstances with grief and big changes in my life. It is hard to say what it could have been otherwise. There were times when I just wanted to abandon it altogether but I wanted to finish it for all you guys. All of you who showed me such kindness and patience. Who offered words of condolences and encouragement. It was what kept me going till the end of this story. I hoped you have been able to enjoy it regardless. 
> 
> I do have more stories lined up and hopefully I will be able to get back to my original productivity. The next story is one I had in mind for a while. It is named "Changing the odds" and will hopefully be up within a few days. 
> 
> Once more, a huge thank you to all of you. I intend to gift my upcoming story to several people, if you want to be one of them, tell me in the comments (some are already a given though). Thank you and have a wonderful summer.


End file.
